


Profundamente em Minha Alma

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean e Castiel compartilham um vínculo muito profundo. Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profundamente em Minha Alma

 

                Noite. O ar condicionado do velho motel à beira de uma estrada qualquer zunia incessantemente na tentativa de refrescar um pouco o ambiente.

  
                Nas duas camas simples, os dois irmãos dormiam lado a lado. O mais alto e encorpado, apesar do tamanho, era o mais jovem e, com seu rosto relaxado, parecia descansar em um sono sem sonhos. No leito vizinho, entretanto, o ocupante revirava-se sobre os lençóis, inquieto. Sua testa, vincada pelas rugas precoces para seus trinta e poucos anos, via-se coberta de gotículas de suor. Os dentes, cerrados, não impediam que gemidos dolorosos emanassem dos lábios bem delineados.       

                Repentinamente, projetando-se em um movimento para frente, o rapaz sentou-se na cama, com os olhos muito abertos, o peito arfando. Uma lágrima silenciosa descia pela face...

  
                Dean olhou em volta para certificar-se de onde estava. Sam ainda dormia, sem parecer ter notado sua agitação. Após tantas noites insones ou povoadas por terrores noturnos, Sammy tinha se acostumado, despertando muito raramente quando isso acontecia.Levantando-se com as pernas cambaleantes, o caçador dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Mirou-se no espelho e recebeu de volta o olhar. Aquele. Que tinha no rosto desde que... Desde que voltara do Inferno. O brilho verde que um dia ali existira tinha se apagado, dado lugar a um vazio que nada era capaz de preencher.

  
                Assim como em tantas outras noites, voltar para a cama não era opção. Deitar e lembrar... Sentir sua humanidade esvair-se aos poucos enquanto as lembranças o inundavam.  
Tortura! Mas não eram as penosas recordações dos dedos ágeis de Alastair manipulando instrumentos indescritíveis que o assombravam. Não! Não podia... Não queria lembrar! Do momento em que, vencido pela dor e pelo desespero, tinha aceitado fazer a outros o mesmo que sofrera, pelo que parecia uma eternidade... Nunca se arrependera tanto de algo! Essa culpa o consumia, impedindo-o de respirar...

  
                Vestiu os jeans, uma camiseta e decidido, saiu pela porta do quarto em direção à rua. Sabia aonde ir.

  
                O ambiente era familiar. Música alta, conversas desconexas, o cheiro da bebida, do perfume, do suor... Golfadas de fumaça preenchiam ainda mais o espaço carregado, envolvendo a todos em uma névoa desagradável.

  
                Seus olhos a encontraram rapidamente. A atitude da garota que sorria abertamente para ele do outro lado da sala era inequívoca. Ele viera até aqui procurando exatamente por isso.

  
                Sua vida tinha sido sempre repleta de relacionamentos rápidos e excitantes. Sem envolvimento. "Não", enganava-se, "um caçador não pode criar vínculos!" E o que sempre fora uma deliciosa diversão, nesta situação desesperadora, era sua tábua de salvação.

  
                Nestes momentos quase conseguia ser novamente o jovem forte e impetuoso, que conquistava a quem queria, com sua mistura de beleza quase irreal e atitude despreocupada. As mulheres ainda se atiravam a ele com abandono, cobiçando aquela boca, aquele corpo, sem saber que o que viam era somente o envoltório de uma alma esfacelada.

  
                Mais tarde, acordado no escuro, ao lado da garota adormecida, Dean só pensava que mesmo este alívio parecia cada vez mais efêmero. E sentia, não sem alguma antecipação, que o abismo se aproximava para envolvê-lo para sempre. Estava exausto. Queria abandonar-se no vazio, ser envolvido pelo nada. Nem céu, nem inferno.

  
                Levantou-se e deixou o quarto. Nem se incomodou em lançar um último olhar à mulher e se dirigiu à saída do edifício. Após tantos anos vivendo sob constante ameaça, não conseguiu evitar um olhar cauteloso para os lados ao sair. À esquerda, a rua levava a uma praça bem iluminada. Sem problemas à vista. Voltando-se à direita percebeu que a alguns metros uma viela se juntava à rua onde se encontrava.

  
                Sobressaltou-se! Na escuridão, por um milésimo de segundo, vislumbrara um vulto. Confuso, pois a aparição era ao mesmo tempo familiar e surreal, ficou ali por um instante, aturdido, tentando compreender o que vira.

  
                Então, vindo em sua direção, do mesmo ponto no espaço, surgiu uma silhueta conhecida, vestida com uma capa de chuva, completamente fora de lugar em uma noite quente como aquela. A peça de vestuário, combinada ao andar rígido do homem e seus cabelos revoltos, não dava margem a dúvidas sobre a identidade do indivíduo.

  
                "Olá, Dean."

  
                "Cas... você me assustou... Algum problema? Sammy?"

  
                "Liguei para o seu celular e você não atendeu. Sam, então, disse-me que você devia estar naquele bar. Vi quando saiu com a jovem loura e entrou no edifício... Resolvi ficar esperando, para acompanhá-lo de volta ao motel."

  
                Castiel, com seu comportamento fora dos padrões não mais o surpreendia. Mas isso? Esperar para acompanhá-lo de volta? Só se houvesse algum perigo iminente, mas o anjo parecia calmo, não mencionara nenhuma ameaça...

  
                “Algum problema?”

  
                O anjo explicou que pressentiu a angústia de Dean e veio verificar se a situação estava sob controle. O que não disse, entretanto, é que se sentia responsável por ele desde que o tinha “agarrado firme e retirado da Perdição”... Realmente, um vínculo muito profundo os unia, pois sempre sabia quando Dean estava necessitando de ajuda...

  
                Dean, acostumado como estava a cuidar sempre de seu irmão caçula, se sentiu deslocado na posição de protegido do anjo. Mas não era essa a sensação que o incomodava mais...

  
                Uma imagem totalmente estranha havia se fixado há pouco em sua mente... O que havia visto no beco, quando primeiro olhara em direção a Castiel? Vira o corpo de Jimmy Novak, o homem que era o receptáculo do anjo que o tirara das profundezas. Os ombros levemente arqueados para frente, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, como fazia quando queria compreender algo que lhe escapava... Mas havia mais. Por um piscar de olhos, Dean vislumbrara algo ao mesmo tempo fascinante e aterrador: o contorno brilhante de um par de asas abertas! Como se um raio rasgasse o céu durante uma tempestade, desta forma ele vira as asas de Castiel. Apenas por um átimo... E a figura humana foi novamente envolvida pela tênue luz que vinha de um poste um pouco mais adiante, retomando o aspecto conhecido pelo caçador.

  
                Dean sabia que ele tinha asas, vira a sombra delas no dia em que se conheceram. Tantas vezes ouvira seu farfalhar quando se aproximava. Era um som que sempre lhe trouxera uma sensação de calma e segurança. Mas vê-las? Realmente? Nunca pensou possível, nem Cas tinha indicado que isso pudesse acontecer. E agora, um rápido vislumbre delas era o suficiente para certificar-se de que podiam ser vistas. E eram magníficas!

  
                Voltaram em silêncio ao motel. Castiel nunca falava quando não era necessário. Sem nada a dizer, ficava calado, aguardando que Dean entabulasse conversa, mas o rapaz não parecia disposto a falar. Sua mente fervilhava com a imagem de pouco antes e as muitas perguntas que queria fazer ao anjo. Mas mantinha-se calado ao lado da criatura angelical que considerava seu amigo.

 

                A rotina dos irmãos Winchester nestes meses era normal, se esta palavra pudesse se aplicar alguma vez à vida destes rapazes incomuns. De cidade em cidade, caçando as abominações que aterrorizavam os habitantes, seguiam em frente.

  
                Sam apoiava o irmão como podia, sem demonstrar a profunda preocupação que sentia. Percebia que Dean agia mecanicamente, como se as atividades corriqueiras pudessem afastar as sombras que o acometiam durante o sono. Ele havia lhe contado, superficialmente, o que vivera no Inferno e Sam sabia que isso nunca mais permitiria que ele voltasse a ser quem fora um dia...

  
                Mas Sammy não estava sozinho em sua inquietação. Sem que os irmãos soubessem, sempre que possível, Castiel ficava com eles nos quartos de motéis. Invisível, em um canto do aposento, era testemunha do sofrimento de Dean. Quantas vezes quase tocara a fronte do rapaz para amenizar os pesadelos que o acometiam? Alguma coisa o impelia a ir em frente, mas o receio barrava o gesto no último momento... Visitou, então, um dos sonhos do caçador, ainda que não precisasse ver para saber o que o atormentava. Poucos instantes foram necessários para que ficasse claro para o anjo que Dean não resistiria muito tempo... Seu sofrimento já era muito maior do que ele conseguia suportar. E Castiel não teve outra possibilidade a não ser se compadecer do caçador e compartilhar sua dor.

  
                Tendo vislumbrado o coração dilacerado de Dean, a percepção de um sentimento começou a surgir em Castiel... Misto de comiseração e carinho pela criatura por quem se sentia responsável, o sentimento crescia a cada noite de angústia presenciada por ele. Como desejava poder livrar o rapaz para sempre destas memórias! Como desejava tocá-lo e por alguns instantes dar-lhe paz e conforto em um sono tranquilo... Desejou até mesmo ter escolhido um receptáculo feminino ao invés do corpo de homem que habitava, pensando em confortá-lo da maneira mais básica que Dean sempre buscava...

  
                Diante deste pensamento, surpreendeu-se! Nunca tinha sentido nada como isso com relação a ninguém, anjo ou humano! O desejo de confortar a Dean levara-o ao extremo que nunca tinha conhecido. Como queria envolvê-lo em calor e proteção, de modo a que não mais sofresse...

  
                Aceitou, sem relutância, o sentimento que pouco a pouco se desenvolvera em seu interior. Algo novo, avassalador. “Um contentamento descontente, dor que desatina sem doer…” Compreendia, então, as palavras do poeta. Sabia agora que tentavam exprimir o impossível.

  
                E foi neste instante, nem antes, nem depois, que o anjo caiu para sempre.

 

 

                Dean percebia que Cas estava sempre presente ultimamente e se perguntava se ele não tinha outras coisas a fazer. Mas a realidade era que apreciava a companhia do anjo. Sua presença tinha o dom de trazer tranquilidade à sua mente e ele era grato por isso. Até seus pesadelos pareciam menos assustadores quando ele estava por perto.

  
                Nunca esquecera a imagem tênue e fugaz de suas asas naquela noite de verão. Não conseguia, entretanto, armar-se de coragem e perguntar diretamente sobre elas. Era como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de Castiel, como se o tivesse visto nu, e isso o constrangia.

  
                A companhia do anjo se tornou tão constante que Cas até abriu mão de ir instantaneamente de um lugar a outro apenas para viajar com os irmãos no Impala. Sentado no banco de trás, em sua típica atitude silenciosa, tinha oportunidade de observar o comportamento de Dean e perceber suas inquietações. Não mais se furtava à possibilidade de aliviar o sofrimento do rapaz tocando sua testa durante o sono. Mas fazia-o com cautela, pois cada vez que o tocava, ainda que suavemente, sua graça se revelava, iluminando por um instante suas asas, expondo seus sentimentos mais íntimos. Há tempos sabia que, naquela noite em que primeiramente sentira a necessidade de acompanhar Dean de volta ao motel, suas asas deviam ter se revelado ao caçador. E que naquele momento tinha se dado conta que o amava. Lembrava claramente da sensação em seu peito ao ver Dean surgir na porta daquele edifício, meses antes.

  
                Dean nunca comentara o fato. Talvez não tivesse percebido... E Cas não sabia o que pensar a respeito...

  
                Em uma das noites em que viajavam de carro a caminho de um “trabalho”, Dean ouvia uma de suas fitas favoritas. Dos autofalantes começaram os acordes de uma canção, que foi recebida com entusiasmo pelo motorista:

  
                “Bad Company... essa é ótima!”, ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para os dois que o acompanhavam a bordo da “Baby”.

  
                Imediatamente começou a cantarolar junto com o vocalista:

  
                “Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum-mmm... Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my soul… sometimes I get a feeling, I just can't control… Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my heart, it's such a feeling that I know we'll never part...” (às vezes tenho um sentimento, no fundo da alma, tenho um sentimento que não posso controlar... às vezes tenho um sentimento no fundo do coração e é um sentimento que sei que nunca nos separaremos...)

  
                Logo, porém, percebeu que Sam dormia no banco da frente, encolhido de maneira desconfortável no pequeno espaço. Desligou, então, o rádio, deixando o irmão descansar, embalado apenas pelo som do motor. Cas olhava pela janela, observando a paisagem noturna. Pensava como era irônico essa canção ter tocado justamente agora, traduzindo de forma tão concreta seus sentimentos.

  
                Pouco depois, Dean, sem sua música para distraí-lo e sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, decidiu encostar o carro e também dormir um pouco.

  
                Castiel, percebendo que o rapaz precisava descansar e que ficaria mais confortável deitado no banco de trás, imediatamente se prontificou a deixar o automóvel. Tentou não trair sua agitação diante da situação de intimidade que surgia com esta parada.

  
                Dean, que se sentia cada vez mais seguro sempre que o anjo estava presente, tentou evitar que ele abrisse a porta para sair, tocando de leve em seu braço.

  
                Instantaneamente, um brilho iluminou o interior do Impala... As asas, dobradas às costas de Castiel, se fizeram visíveis novamente.

  
                Dean, paralisado diante da beleza das asas, cujas penas se contornavam uma a uma num brilho de neon, não conseguia articular uma só palavra.

  
                Cas, imóvel diante da percepção de que Dean realmente era capaz de vê-las, sentia um misto de alívio e desespero, diante da revelação de sua graça ao ser humano que amava profundamente.

  
                Olhos verdes procuraram os de um azul extraordinário. E milhares de perguntas surgiram na mente do caçador. Perguntas sobre o passado e o futuro... Sobre o humano e o divino... O eterno e o efêmero... O mortal e o imortal...

  
                Na mente do anjo, só uma coisa existia... Dean! Simplesmente… Seu protegido, seu amigo, seu amado... Abdicara de tudo que sua natureza representava por ele. Tudo o que fizera fora por ele e apenas ele!

  
                Quanto tempo se passou nenhum dos dois, mais tarde, foi capaz de precisar. No silêncio da noite, naquela estrada distante de tudo, seus olhos comunicaram, sem palavras, verdades eternas.  

                Dean compreendeu o significado da revelação das asas, pois ainda que tentasse negar, há tempos sabia que não poderia mais viver sem a presença de Cas. Sua maior alegria era ouvir o bater das asas que revelava a sua chegada... O conforto que sentia sempre que ele estava presente não podia mais ser negado, bem como o vazio insuportável de sua ausência... Compreendia a necessidade de estar cada vez mais perto, andando lado a lado, viajando juntos no Impala, onde podia espiá-lo às vezes pelo retrovisor...

  
                E nesse momento, tomou consciência... Em um instante, soube que a salvação estava ali, à sua frente, à distância de um toque...

  
                Sua mão, que recuara à vista das asas, avançou lentamente e com delicadeza pousou sobre a mão de Castiel.

  
                Este novo contato, mais prolongado, fez repetir-se a aparição das asas, ainda mais definidas desta vez. Dean perdeu-se em sua contemplação, imaginando como pudera viver até então sem conhecer essa visão. Percebia agora que a materialização das asas neste plano era nada mais do que a afirmação do sentimento que Castiel nutria por ele.

  
                Os olhos de profundo azul, embaraçados diante da intensidade do olhar do caçador, buscaram na escuridão do lado de fora do Impala o refúgio de que necessitavam.

  
                Dean, que era, dos dois, o experiente, percebeu então que se sentia virgem novamente, virgem como Cas. Puro, pois seu coração na realidade não conhecera antes um sentimento como aquele... Não tinha certeza de como chamá-lo... Nenhuma definição em termos humanos parecia capaz de expressar o que sentia e o que descobrira naquele momento no olhar do anjo. Só sabia que era algo sem o qual não poderia mais seguir em frente. Afastar-se de Cas, percebeu, seria como parar de respirar... O que fazer diante de tamanha revelação? O caminho parecia claro, mas isso representava renunciar a tudo o que fora e fizera até ali.

  
                Acompanhando o olhar do anjo, que se distanciava, retirou a mão, desfazendo a imagem brilhante que clareava a noite.

  
                Alarmado, Castiel virou-se bruscamente, percebendo que Dean abria a porta do carro e saía para a escuridão. Teria ele revelado demais? Não conseguira evitar, tinha desnudado sua alma ao homem que amava. Talvez Dean tivesse se assustado diante da magnitude de seu sentimento... Perplexo, ficou estático, tentando colocar em ordem as suas ideias...

  
                A porta ao seu lado foi aberta pelo lado de fora. Uma mão se apresentou à sua frente, em um convite silencioso. Hesitante, Castiel colocou a sua sobre a de Dean e foi conduzido para fora do veículo.

  
                Lentamente, deixou-se levar pelo caçador até que estivessem a uma razoável distância do Impala e do rapaz que dormia dentro dele.

  
                Dean soltou a mão do anjo, mas não se afastou. Ficou ali, parado à sua frente, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, os pés inquietos, como que decidindo o que faria a seguir. Cas, temeroso de que o outro dissesse algo que o rejeitasse, fechou os olhos e tentou controlar as lágrimas, que pela primeira vez em sua longa vida, sentia necessidade de derramar. Quando não mais suportou, deixou que uma rolasse livre por sua face...

  
                E sentiu o roçar dos lábios de Dean sobre a linha traçada pela lágrima em seu rosto... A noite se iluminou novamente, com a graça de Cas, brilhando pelo prazer do toque de Dean. Seus olhos se abriram para se deparar com o rosto sardento e os olhos verdes, muito próximos, cheios de vida, revelando ao anjo que ainda havia salvação para o rapaz que resgatara do Inferno.

  
                E o jovem caçador aceitou, finalmente, que seu destino não era a escuridão e o esquecimento, como imaginara.

  
                Inclinou-se para frente e, beijando suavemente os lábios do seu anjo, deixou-se engolfar definitivamente pela Luz.

 

 

                Seus lábios tocaram os do anjo... Uma sensação estranha, porém muito agradável, de calor vindo dos lábios macios e um hálito fresco, como uma manhã de inverno... As duas naturezas de Castiel vinham entrelaçadas ao encontro do caçador. A dualidade era ao mesmo tempo excitante e um pouco assustadora... Nunca se envolvera com um homem antes, nunca desejara isso - ”droga!” - entretanto Cas não era tecnicamente um homem, mas seu receptáculo sim. Como lidaria com isso, ainda não sabia, mas já se decidira a dar o primeiro passo.

  
                Cas, a princípio inseguro, aos poucos foi ganhando confiança e deixou Dean aprofundar o beijo, abrindo os lábios lentamente. Permitiu que a língua experiente e a cada segundo mais voraz de Dean explorasse o interior de sua boca. Timidamente, tocou com sua língua o lábio inferior do rapaz e saboreou esse momento, antes de procurar também a língua de Dean, com lentidão. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir o toque molhado das duas línguas ávidas. O caçador exigia mais e mais do beijo. Sua respiração estava irregular e Cas percebeu que a sua também acompanhava o ritmo ditado por Dean.

  
                Subitamente, seus lábios estavam sós novamente e uma sensação dolorosa lhe indicou que aquele beijo não saciara totalmente sua necessidade de proximidade com o jovem humano. Seus lábios queriam mais... e seu corpo também clamava por mais, ainda que não soubesse o quê... Só sabia que queria que viesse de Dean.

  
                Abriu os olhos e ficou face a face com o seu caçador. Ofegante, os olhos brilhantes, as faces afogueadas e os lábios úmidos confirmaram que não havia sido o suficiente para ele também...

  
                Dean, a voz grave ainda mais rouca, sussurrou:

  
                “Cas... Tudo bem?” E os olhos confirmaram a pergunta, uma ponta de desejo misturado à incerteza brilhando na semi obscuridade... Esperava não ter assustado com seus avanços o anjo inexperiente que lhe oferecera a boca com tanta docilidade... Mas notou, no reflexo nos olhos azuis, o mesmo anseio por mais e uma ponta de insegurança que ecoava a sua própria.

  
                “Cas, eu... Eu só quero isso se você também quiser. Quando quiser que eu pare, fale. Eu quero que seja uma coisa boa para nós dois, se você se sentir pressionado a ir mais depressa ou mais longe do que pode eu preciso saber...” E sentiu que, a contrário do que sempre dissera sua mente com relação a relacionamentos com pessoas do mesmo sexo, desta vez seu corpo sentia diferente... Temia não poder se controlar...

  
                Cas não sabia exprimir em palavras o seu desejo, então deixou sua boca agir, iniciando um novo beijo, mais confiante que o primeiro.

  
                Dean, aceitando a resposta, envolveu a cintura do anjo com seus braços, estreitando o abraço. Cas, lembrando-se do comportamento humano que observara por séculos, sem, entretanto compreendê-lo até esse momento, deixou uma de suas mãos pousar na nuca de Dean, pressionando ainda mais os lábios de um contra os do outro. A outra mão acariciava o braço no qual sua marca permanecia gravada. Essa lembrança trouxe a ele uma nova excitação, pois se lembrou de quando reconstituíra o corpo destruído pelos tormentos do Inferno. Quando o reunira com sua alma e como ele admirara, então, um e outra, a alma ainda mais bela que o corpo que tivera em suas mãos.

  
                Mas Dean novamente interrompeu o beijo, afastando o rosto apenas o suficiente para poder respirar fundo.

  
                Dean sabia que estas sensações deviam ser avassaladoras para o anjo, se ele as estivesse sentindo do mesmo modo que ele. Sim, porque por mais que tentasse não conseguia deixar de pensar que fora o beijo mais excitante que já trocara com qualquer pessoa. Decidiu que este seria considerado seu primeiro, todos os outros relegados a segundo plano.

  
                Cas sentia uma mistura de sensações como nunca antes em sua existência experimentara ou conseguira ao menos imaginar possível existir. Entendia melhor agora porque os humanos tinham essa necessidade desesperada de unirem-se a outros. Sua boca ansiava por mais, muito mais... Lábios sedentos sobre os seus, língua ardente envolvida à sua, um sabor indescritivelmente delicioso que se registrava como “Dean” em sua mente.

  
                Viu-se dizendo justamente isso e sua voz soou diferente do que normalmente seria – “Dean... Dean...”                                                                         

                                                
                Dean sorriu quando percebeu o desejo inegável na voz do anjo. Tocou com gentileza sua face e disse:

  
                “Cas... esse beijo foi... incrível... Eu...” e viu-se sem palavras para exprimir a massa de emoções que se formava em seu peito. Baixou a cabeça por um instante, indeciso. E então continuou:

  
                “Vamos voltar ao carro, não quero que Sammy se assuste ao acordar sozinho”.

  
                No retorno, sua mão procurou a de Cas, envolvendo-a num toque gentil. E sua mente disparava um alarme atrás do outro, pois transpunha, mais facilmente do que imaginara, obstáculo após obstáculo no que se referia a relacionamentos. Nunca fora um amante meloso, que gostasse de andar de mãos dadas e dormir abraçado. E em poucos minutos já caminhara duas vezes de com a mão de Cas na sua. Intimidade sempre fora um tabu, pois tinha muito que esconder das mulheres com quem se relacionava. Na única vez em que deixara escapar algo de seu controle, sofrera as consequências... E riu alto, apenas pela constatação de que esta outra pessoa, por coincidência, também se chamava Cassie...

  
                Cas voltou o olhar para Dean, tentando entender o motivo do riso, tantas coisas não compreendia sobre os humanos... E pensou que o riso de Dean sozinho poderia ter sido a causa de sua queda... Tão raro e precioso, quando era assim espontâneo...

  
                Dean acalmou o olhar questionador com um sorriso e um toque em seu rosto – outra novidade que sua mente resolvera inventar justamente agora! – mas que parecia perfeito para aquele momento.

  
                A meio caminho do Impala, parou subitamente, como que lembrando que Sammy estava ali com eles... Como agiriam daqui para frente? Não queria assustar seu “irmãozinho” chegando assim todo derretido, de mãos dadas com Castiel - ainda que sua mente protestasse afirmando que abraçado com ele seria ainda melhor.

  
                “Cas, escute... Isso que aconteceu entre nós foi... ahn..... ótimo... Mas acho que Sam não compreenderia isso assim, tão de repente... Não entenda mal, eu quis esse beijo tanto quanto você... “ - e adicionou um - “E ainda quero!” - sussurrado, quando percebeu o olhar desesperado do anjo em sua direção.

  
                Soltando penosamente a mão do anjo, caminhou o restante da trilha em silêncio, a mente em turbilhão...

  
                Chegaram ao veículo estacionado e Dean sentiu pena de seu enorme irmão espremido no espaço exíguo do banco do passageiro. Cas captou o que Dean sentia e transferiu o imenso corpo adormecido, em um segundo, para o banco de trás, sem que o jovem esboçasse qualquer movimento ou despertasse. Dean se viu satisfeito - e um pouco surpreso, tinha que admitir - ao ver como Cas soubera ler nele a preocupação com Sam. E também porque assim viajariam lado a lado no banco da frente até o hotel onde os três passariam a noite... E nesse momento, invadido por tantas sensações, medos, ansiedade e desejo, não sabia se “três” era bom ou ruim...

 

 

  
                Chegando ao motel, mais um em uma longa história de motéis decadentes, pela primeira vez se viu embaraçado ao solicitar um quarto. Cas não dormia, então a questão das duas camas nunca o preocupara. Castiel ficava muitas vezes em pé ou sentava-se em uma cadeira para olhar atentamente à TV. Mas, agora, Dean iria dormir sabendo que aqueles lábios estavam tão perto e ao mesmo tempo inacessíveis devido à presença de Sam... Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo diante da resposta disparada por sua mente a essa possibilidade. Um quarto, uma cama... Só para os dois... Para que seus corpos pudessem dar vazão ao desejo nascente... A imagem do corpo nu de Castiel junto ao seu, feito ainda mais desejável por ser inteiramente desconhecido para ele, fez com que tudo saísse de foco por um instante...

  
                Mas a voz sonolenta do atendente do motel lembrava-lhe que, para todos os efeitos, eram só ele e Sammy e um quarto duplo era suficiente.

  
                Voltou-se e caminhou até o carro, onde só se encontrava seu irmão, ainda adormecido. Dirigiu até a vaga em frente à porta do quarto, imaginando onde Cas teria ido, já que não o encontrou no banco da frente onde o deixara. Essa ausência incomodava-o muito mais do que esperava...

  
                Saiu do carro e já levantava a mão para abrir a porta traseira do carro e sacudir o irmão, quando viu o rosto de Castiel pela janela do quarto. Ele já estava lá dentro! Tinha que admitir que Cas tinha sido muito rápido nesta situação. Dean riu baixinho e foi ao encontro daquele “ímã” em forma de anjo que o atraía inexoravelmente.

  
                Assim que a porta se abriu, viu-se envolvido por um par de braços e sua boca foi coberta por lábios quentes e úmidos, em uma urgência que surpreendeu até a ele.

  
                Fechando a porta com um chute, conseguiu se desvencilhar do beijo por um segundo para perguntar: “Sam... o quê...”

  
                A resposta foi breve e definitiva: ”Ele está dormindo e dormirá assim até amanhã.”

  
                E então, viu claramente em sua cabeça, retransmitida diretamente da mente de Castiel a imagem em que pensara alguns minutos antes: dois corpos nus, envolvidos no mais quente abraço... Cas lera seus pensamentos e não conseguira resistir... Ele também não poderia assistir à distância quem era o objeto de seu afeto e desejo dormindo naquela noite sem tocá-lo, sem continuarem de onde tinham parado... Essa porta fora aberta e ele não podia esperar para passar por ela!

  
                Dean, excitado pela imagem e pela expectativa de realizá-la, abraçou Castiel com avidez e beijou-o, de uma forma como nunca havia pensado em beijar ninguém...

  
                Cas, envolvido pelos braços fortes, deixou-se levar pelas sensações e de sua boca escapou, em um gemido, o nome de Dean. Este, ouvindo a voz alterada do anjo começou a puxar a capa de chuva pelas lapelas, de forma a aproximar-se ainda mais, quase fundir-se ao corpo firme que estava à sua frente. Sentiu a excitação do outro em sua coxa e isso aumentou ainda mais a sua ânsia... Era o momento decisivo...

  
                “Cas... hummm... Cas...” tentou articular enquanto o anjo dava outro uso aos lábios, beijando o seu pescoço. “Cas, isso está indo rápido demais, eu não quero machucar você...”

  
                “Dean, eu sou um anjo. Nada do que fizer vai me ferir.“ - disse daquela maneira assertiva que sempre tinha quando falava com Dean, mesmo que desta vez parecesse não compreender que Dean não falava apenas de seu corpo físico... E continuou a distraí-lo com beijos e carícias, uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra envolvida em seus cabelos.

  
                “Droga, Cas, eu preciso ter certeza!“- rosnou Dean, e ao dizer isso percebia que não falava só da vontade de Castiel...

  
                Cas, impaciente, soltou os cabelos que acariciava e apontou dois dedos esticados para a testa do caçador. Dean, confuso, não entendeu o porquê, até que em menos de um segundo estava deitado nu sobre uma das camas com outro corpo igualmente nu sobre o dele!

  
                “Wooah”- foi seu único comentário.

  
                Cas era mesmo surpreendente! Determinado, tomara a decisão pelos dois e Dean não pensou em contestá-la. Seu corpo já decidira pela mente e suas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo alvo que pressionava o seu contra o colchão. Passaram da extensão das costas ao peito, onde Dean sentiu a leve cicatriz de onde o sigilo enoquiano fora tão cruamente gravado. Não pensou que haveria uma cicatriz e isso o alegrou, pois era como se o anjo a tivesse mantido como uma prova de suas vivências conjuntas.

  
                Instintivamente, a mão de Cas pousou sobre a marca dela mesma no ombro de Dean. Outra cicatriz que os unia. As mãos em seu peito contraíram-se por um segundo, em êxtase, para abrirem-se novamente e continuarem traçando seu caminho pelo corpo inexplorado. Da curva suave das nádegas ao corte abrupto dos quadris, dirigiram-se sofregamente ao membro rígido do anjo. Dean sentiu o seu também intumescer-se ainda mais. A dor era quase insuportável, mas lembrou de que, apesar de toda a avidez que demonstrava, esta era a primeira vez de Castiel. Queria que fosse perfeita, mas temia não estar à altura das expectativas daquele ser tão especial.

  
                Cas continuava a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo, sussurrando “Dean, Dean”, de uma forma que beirava o sacrilégio. Nunca antes sua voz traíra tanta adoração, mas não se surpreendia que a fonte desta revelação fosse Dean Winchester, o caçador rude, mas possuidor da alma mais brilhante que jamais encontrara.

  
                Sua mão, refletindo o gesto de Dean, também procurou pelo sexo do parceiro. Seus dedos envolveram o membro em um misto de desejo e inquietação, pois não imaginara, ao recriar este corpo, que viria a tocá-lo novamente, e de maneira tão íntima.

  
                Agora era a vez de Dean balbuciar o nome de Cas... A voz carregada de paixão, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante... Quase não conseguiu se controlar diante do toque possessivo do anjo. Ele o tocava como se tivesse sido seu desde o começo dos tempos! Incrivelmente, Dean pensou isso não o assustava. Pertencer para sempre a este ser espetacular parecia no momento a única possibilidade.

  
                Dean, então, já quase à beira do clímax, com a outra mão envolveu aos dois membros e junto com eles a mão inexperiente de Cas. E começou a movimentá-la compassadamente, para cima e para baixo, aumentando aos poucos o ritmo.

  
                Frente às sensações amplificadas por esse toque e pela fricção quase insuportável dos dois membros enrijecidos, Castiel abriu os olhos subitamente e Dean sentiu esse olhar tão claramente como se estivesse ele também de olhos abertos. Encarou o azul impressionante e acalmou o anjo com suaves palavras:

  
                “Cas... shhhh... é assim mesmo. Deixe essa sensação crescer até que não consiga mais suportar... Então, solte. Goze... goze... para mim.” – disse com a voz rouca.

  
                E ele não precisou esperar muito, pois o anjo não resistiu mais e chegou ao orgasmo olhando em seus olhos. Dean não resistiu e também chegou ao clímax, misturando seu esperma ao do outro, entre seus corpos suados.

  
                Castiel deixou-se cair sobre Dean, que o envolveu em um abraço amoroso. Dean experimentava sensações que o surpreendiam, a necessidade de proteger e amar – amar, nada menos! – o anjo que compartilhara com ele o momento mais inacreditável de sua vida.

  
                Os longos cílios negros roçaram o rosto de Dean enquanto os olhos azuis voltavam a encará-lo. Neles, um misto e fascinação e carinho brilhavam.

  
                Dean voltou a beijá-lo, de uma forma mais suave desta vez. Um beijo que falava de estrelas e de um azul profundo. De chamas e gelo, do contraste entre o humano e o angelical. Não sabia como, mas sentira além do físico, outro toque, mais profundo e íntimo. Um calor suave e ao mesmo tempo radiante, quando sua alma entrelaçara-se à graça do anjo. E ainda que seus corpos não tivessem realmente se fundido, o que carregavam em seu interior o fizera. Estavam inextricavelmente atados daquele momento em diante.

  
                Cas, envolvido por todas as sensações humanas que seu corpo físico lhe proporcionara sob o contato de Dean, viu-se embalado e docemente deslizou para o sono. Uma noite de muitos “primeiros”, essa, que pertencia apenas aos dois...

  


  
                Caminhava por uma extensão enorme de praia... Seus pés desnudos tocavam a areia áspera e ainda assim esse contato era agradável. Uma onda espumosa veio envolver-lhe os tornozelos... Ele estava sozinho, vagando por esta paisagem perfeita, claramente uma das mais belas criações de seu Pai. Sentiu, entretanto, que algo estava faltando. Um vazio inexplicável e o nome Dean se formou em seus lábios... Começou a chamar repetidamente o nome sagrado. Olhando para trás viu uma trilha imensa de pegadas, como se caminhasse há milênios... Apenas um par de pegadas... Um desespero, não de todo desconhecido, amplificava em seu peito a perda... “Dean, Dean...”

  
                Seus dedos dos pés tocaram em algo diferente da areia do chão. Uma concha. Fascinado pela beleza e perfeição de suas formas que insistia em lembrar-lhe outra coisa, não sabia ao certo o quê, tomou-a em suas mãos e aproximou-a do ouvido:

  
                “Caasssss” - sussurrou a concha.

  
                A urgência daquele chamado renovou sua angústia e revirando a concha nas mãos descobriu uma pequena fratura na borda da mesma. Seu dedo demorou-se ali, lembrando-o de que, mesmo o que é perfeito, em essência, pode ter seus pequenos defeitos e que isso, ao invés de diminuir sua beleza pode aumentá-la pelo contraste... Outra dor lancinante no peito, causada por algo que não conseguia lembrar-se, fez com que fechasse os olhos por um momento, derrubando a concha.

  
                Ao abri-los novamente, a abertura da concha havia se convertido na boca de uma caverna. Gigantesca, tomada pelas trevas... E de suas profundezas novamente:

  
                “Caasssss”...

  
                Sem hesitação, penetrou na gruta, chamando sempre o nome que tinha um significado especial, ainda que não soubesse, ou não lembrasse a quem pertencia...

  
                A escuridão se revestiu subitamente de um vermelho vivo e o ar se tornou carregado de um cheiro pútrido... Correntes, correntes por todos os lados. Ganchos e mais correntes... Gritos chegavam a seus ouvidos de todos os lados, mas o sussurro ainda se fazia ouvir mais alto, sobressaindo sobre todos os outros sons:

  
                “Caasssss”...

  
                Um brilho esverdeado atraiu sua atenção e ele soube que encontrara o que procurava desde que tinha consciência. A luz quase o cegava, mas era atraído inexoravelmente para ela.

                O calor e beleza que emanavam dela eram imensos. Quando seus dedos finalmente conseguiram tocá-la, tudo ao seu redor transformou-se em um redemoinho, que ameaçava engoli-lo. Mas em seu interior algo dizia que era o caminho certo, a única chance de se sentir completo...

  
                Suas mãos, agora luminosas, modelavam o barro e delas surgia uma forma perfeita. Dirigidos pela inspiração divina, seus dedos sabiam o que fazer e o faziam com delicadeza, construindo pouco a pouco um corpo humano. Uma dobrinha aqui, uma curva ali... Poderia ter corrigido as pernas tortas que deveria reconstruir, mas decidiu que aquela era a imperfeição que faria ainda mais belo o todo.

                Tintas e pincéis entraram em cena e uma dose generosa de verde coloriu os olhos, enquanto um pincel finíssimo desenhou uma miríade de pequenos pontos sobre a face da pequena estátua...

  
                E a luz se transferiu aos poucos de suas palmas para o interior da estatueta... E aos poucos a vida a animou...

  
                “Cas... Cas...” ouviu novamente. Desta vez mais perto, mais real.

  
                Despertou do sonho com um beijo. Um beijo calmo e lento, carregado de todas as coisas boas do mundo...

  
                “Você estava sonhando! E eu que pensei que não dormisse... Você é cheio de surpresas.”

  
                “Eu sonhei com o dia em que tive a oportunidade de tirá-lo do Inferno...” disse Castiel com os olhos marejados... Temia destruir, com aquelas palavras e as lembranças que suscitava, o doce refúgio que construíram para si mesmos naquele quarto barato de hotel.

  
                “Shhhhhh... eu sei...” replicou Dean. “Eu estive com você neste sonho, era realmente eu quem você resgatou das profundezas... Outra vez.”

  
                Cas repetiu pela milionésima vez o gesto que vinha fazendo desde que tomara forma humana: inclinou a cabeça exprimindo perplexidade.

  
                Dean riu baixinho diante deste gesto que sempre o fascinara...

  
                “Salvou-me de uma vida solitária e sem propósito. Seu beijo me libertou de correntes muito mais espessas do que as do Inferno”. O amor que sentia pelo anjo era algo que nunca pensara possível sentir. E agora, totalmente à mercê dele e impossibilitado de prever o que o futuro traria, ainda assim entregava-se por inteiro aquele sentimento.

  
                Mas Dean continuava sendo Dean... E uma ideia cruzou seus pensamentos...

  
                “Cas, você realmente reconstruiu meu corpo para que minha alma pudesse voltar a ele?”

  
                “Sim” respondeu simplesmente o anjo.

  
                “Então... Isso significa que você já havia me visto antes... Nu, quero dizer...” um olhar maroto em seu rosto.

  
                “S-s-sim” gaguejou em resposta o anjo, sem entender o propósito daquela pergunta.

  
                “Hummmm... entendo... Já sabia o que havia por baixo das roupas e sucumbiu à minha atração irresistível!” E riu, aquela risada travessa que Castiel adorava... “Eu, por outro lado, tive que me contentar com um corpo escondido sob camadas e camadas de tecido... Só imaginando o que ia encontrar se algum dia tivesse a chance... E mesmo hoje não pude dar uma boa olhada...”

  
                Desvencilhando-se do anjo que ainda estava sobre ele, rolando-o para o lado, dirigiu o olhar às asas brilhantes acima de suas cabeças e à perfeição marmórea que se moldava ao seu próprio corpo...

  
                “É, acho que posso me acostumar a isso... Mas preciso fazer mais pesquisas a respeito”... E envolvendo-o com braços ávidos e uma boca insaciável fez com que retornassem à sua deliciosa comunhão.

   


  
                Na manhã seguinte, Sam acordou em sua cama no hotel. Não se lembrava de ter chegado ali nem de ter ido dormir nesta cama... O que se lembrava de era de estar no Impala, na estrada, à noite... Estranho!

  
                Dean estava dormindo na cama ao lado. Há muito tempo Sam não via tamanha placidez no sono do irmão. Era quase como se ele tivesse um sorriso no rosto... Nada de pesadelos, pensou Sam, e respirou aliviado. O sofrimento de Dean era uma preocupação constante e desejava ardentemente que algo acontecesse para dar um novo sentido à vida do seu irmão mais velho. Não que isso pudesse exterminar os seus demônios interiores, duvidava que isso fosse possível, mas se ao menos pudesse mantê-los à distância...

  
                “Hummmm... bom dia, Sam!“ – um sonolento Dean balbuciou do meio dos lençóis desalinhados.

  
                Havia definitivamente um toque de contentamento naquela voz e Sam retrucou:  
                “Bons sonhos, heim? Do tipo ‘molhado’?” – e sorriu com seu sorriso de lado, aquele que servia para provocar Dean, ainda que hoje nem estivesse com tanta vontade de fazê-lo, diante do que via.

  
                “Hã? Não sei... Sim!” – e riu, pensando que Sammy não podia nem imaginar no que havia acontecido naquele quarto algumas horas antes... E um calor no peito o afagou quando se lembrou do momento em que Castiel o colocou desnudo naquela cama e o acompanhou em uma jornada ímpar, que esperava, não tivesse fim... Esfregou os olhos com os punhos, tentando disfarçar o prazer que a pura lembrança suscitava nele, esperando que Sammy não desconfiasse...

  
                “Quando é que viemos para esse motel? Não estávamos indo direto ao próximo trabalho? Não me lembro de ter chegado aqui...” – um confuso Sam perguntou.

  
                “Ah, você adormeceu no carro e eu também fiquei com muito sono. Decidi que merecíamos um descanso e para não acordá-lo pedi a Cas que o trouxesse para dentro.”

  
                “Cas? E ele? Onde está?” Sam não o havia visto no quarto, em sua habitual posição em frente à TV.

  
                “Ele disse que já tinha assistido a todos aqueles infomerciais e que estava entediado, ia sair um pouco. Pedi a ele que nos trouxesse o café da manhã quando voltasse.” Dean explicou o que combinaram, ainda abraçados, temendo que Sam percebesse em sua voz a inverdade...

  
                “Tomara que ele traga rosquinhas, estou faminto” – respondeu Sam dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

  
                Assim que a porta se fechou, Cas apareceu ao lado de Dean na cama que agora considerava sua, às costas do caçador, o rosto bem próximo da nuca, para poder inalar mais uma vez aquele aroma másculo, misto de suor, colônia, couro, interior do Impala e uma fragrância que emanava somente dele. Ao lembrar-se do que fizeram, precisou se controlar para não agarrá-lo naquele mesmo instante. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

  
                “Olá, Dean. Como foi a conversa com Sam? Ele percebeu alguma coisa?” – e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz. Aquela possibilidade de tocá-lo sem pudor chegava quase a enlouquecê-lo... Como pudera esperar tanto?

  
                Respondendo à carícia com um arrepio, o corpo de Dean começou a entrar novamente em prontidão, seu membro atingido por uma intensa excitação.

  
                “Cas... não faça isso... Assim eu não aguento” – respondeu também em sussurro. “Sam está no banheiro, não queria que ele nos pegasse transando... não ainda” e riu, pensando que se continuassem como na noite passada isso iria acontecer muito mais cedo do que imaginava. “Trouxe o café? É nosso álibi.”

  
                A porta se abriu e Sam, envolto em uma toalha, olhou em volta e perguntou:

  
                “Cas ainda não voltou? Pensei ter ouvido a voz dele...”

  
                E Dean, tentando esconder o volume em sua virilha, pensou “ _Ah, Cas... quase!”_

  
                “Não, não ouvi nada, acho que voltei a cochilar”, assim pelo menos se Sam notasse algo poderia dizer que tinha tido outro sonho erótico...

  
                E imediatamente Cas se materializou no quarto com o conhecido som das asas, de posse da refeição que os irmãos aguardavam.

  
                “Olá, Dean, Sam... Trouxe rosquinhas e torta, como você pediu. De maçã.”

  
                E o caçador que o amava pensou como podia ser possível Castiel ser ainda mais “saboroso” que sua torta favorita... Abdicaria deste prazer imediatamente se pudesse saborear aquele anjo todas as noites restantes de sua vida... E a maioria dos dias também, sorriu para si mesmo.

  
                Cas percebeu o sorriso e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como que querendo saber o que trouxera aquela emoção ao rosto de seu amante. Uma piscadela discreta de Dean informou a ele que mais tarde falariam sobre aquilo...

  
                Sam sentou-se à mesa e começou a devorar as rosquinhas, abrindo ao mesmo tempo seu laptop. Entretido na pesquisa que iniciara no dia anterior, não percebeu os olhares vorazes trocados por seu irmão e o anjo.

  
                Dean, tendo dificuldade em se recompor diante de tanta excitação, disfarçou como pôde e dirigiu-se também ao banheiro.

  
                “Vou tomar uma ducha, espero que o Alce aqui não tenha acabado com a água quente”, brincou, reafirmando para o irmão que tivera uma noite tranquila de sono e que acordara bem disposto. Cantarolava aquela mesma canção que ouvira no carro na noite anterior... _“Sometimes I got a feeling... deep in my so-oul...”_

  
                Cas acompanhou o rapaz com os olhos até que a porta se fechou com um estalo. Como era possível que uma barreira tênue como aquela trouxesse tanta ansiedade a ele, como se Dean estivesse fora de seu alcance?

  
                “Sam, eu acho que esqueci alguma coisa... Está aí no pacote o café preto que Dean pediu?”

  
                “Não, só um latte. Dean não tocaria nesse negócio por nada deste mundo!”

  
                “Vou buscar, então. Já volto” e desapareceu. E Sam pensou em como ele era devotado ao seu irmão.

  
                No interior do banheiro, Dean já havia se despido e aguardava a água do chuveiro atingir a temperatura ideal, sempre pensando no que se passara entre ele e Castiel. Não conseguia evitar, agora que provara não achava possível algum dia vir a saciar aquele desejo...

  
                “Dean...” o sussurro e o roçar da capa de chuva em suas pernas trouxeram-no de volta à realidade e ele se virou para abraçar Castiel.

  
                “Cas, você é impossível! Totalmente sem noção de espaço pessoal, heim?” E beijou os lábios desejados com paixão, a ereção imediatamente se avolumando entre suas pernas. A resposta no corpo de Cas foi igualmente imediata, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer uso de seu “mojo” para eliminar suas roupas novamente, o caçador começou a despi-lo, como desejara fazer na noite anterior, aproveitando para gravar em sua mente cada detalhe daquele corpo que lhe trazia tanto prazer. Com um gesto calculado, removeu a capa de gabardine e o paletó ao mesmo tempo, largando-os no chão do banheiro. Começou a desabotoar a camisa, lentamente, levando Cas à exasperação. Removeu a camisa, mas não a gravata... Abriu o cinto e depois o botão da calça... Ao tocar no zíper percebeu o membro rígido que pulsava ali dentro. Deixou que a calça caísse envolvendo os tornozelos do anjo. Passou os indicadores pelo elástico dos boxers que Cas usava por baixo, provocando-o, ao que o anjo respondeu com um gemido...

  
                “Shhhhh, Sam está no quarto”... E deslizou sua mão para dentro da peça íntima, tocando com deleite o sexo de Castiel.

  
                Este fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando suprimir outro gemido. Os lábios de Dean já traçavam um caminho no corpo esguio, que ia do pescoço até lá embaixo, onde o sangue pulsava de forma violenta...

  
                Sua boca envolveu o pênis, já totalmente ereto. Desejara tanto sentir o sabor de Cas, bebê-lo por inteiro, e agora que eram amantes podia fazê-lo. Nunca fizera isso, mas sabendo que prazer intenso isto traria ao outro, se atirou à tarefa de boa vontade. Lembrando-se do que gostava que fizessem com ele deixou que sua língua envolvesse as partes mais sensíveis, no início com delicadeza e aos poucos mais e mais audaciosamente. Cas se deixou levar pela deliciosa sensação e, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Dean, atingiu o clímax. Dean não deixou que nada se perdesse daquele líquido precioso, engolindo-o com prazer. O sabor era... Indescritível, como tudo em Castiel.

  
                Dean levantou-se e beijou-o nos lábios novamente, compartilhando o gosto que tinha na boca. Cas só pôde gemer, o que levou Dean a repreendê-lo baixinho por fazer barulho.

  
                Nesse momento Cas abriu os olhos, impaciente, e estalou os dedos.

  
                “Pronto” – afirmou em voz alta, alarmando Dean.

  
                “O quê?” – perguntou com a voz rouca.

  
                “Sammy voltou a dormir no carro” – ao que Dean respondeu com uma risada debochada.

  
                “Cas, você é um pervertido”. E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa encontrava-se novamente na cama, o restante da roupa de Cas removido, à exceção da gravata, que ele notou, Dean parecia desejar em volta de seu pescoço...

  
                Só que agora, Dean estava por cima. Cas tinha as pernas afastadas e o rapaz se apoiava no peito firme do anjo, suas pernas entre as dele.

  
                “Dean... eu quero que me possua, quero ser seu por inteiro.” E essas palavras atingiram Dean de forma fulminante. Engoliu em seco... Olhou nos olhos do anjo para receber a confirmação do pedido... Então, ergueu os quadris de Cas, dobrando seus joelhos, tentando imaginar como seria fazer isso... com um homem! Mas a indecisão durou pouco, pois sabia que não poderia negar qualquer pedido de Cas. Voltou a beijá-lo, com ardor, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o sexo do anjo, que já fechava os olhos e recostava a cabeça para trás. Passou a afagar, não sem um pouco de hesitação, o ânus, primeiro ao redor e depois inserindo um dedo, cautelosamente. Não queria que alguma sensação dolorosa estragasse esse momento para Cas. Surpreendeu-se fazendo isso com delicadeza e excitando-se ainda mais com a ousada carícia. Mais um dedo e a reação do corpo de Cas lhe disse que estava no caminho certo... Não conseguiria aguentar muito mais daquilo, a visão da reação do anjo era altamente provocante. Sem pudor ou qualquer dissimulação, Castiel agia de acordo com o que sentia e aquilo era perfeito. Chegara o momento antes tão assustador para Dean e ele não lhe parecia nada mais do que natural. Entretanto, parou por um instante, consciente de um fato. Não queria desapontá-lo, mas sabia que precisava de alguma coisa para lubrificar a entrada... Antes, porém, que pudesse verbalizar seus pensamentos, Cas lhe assegurou que não se preocupasse, já tomara as providências... E ele pensou, divertido, em como era bom transar com um anjo.

  
                Penetrou-o lenta e deliberadamente. Era uma sensação muito poderosa, Cas parecia ao mesmo tempo ardente e gelado, o que suscitava no caçador uma reação quase insuportável. Movimentando-se a princípio cautelosamente, logo se viu investindo com um ritmo acelerado. Nunca pensara ser possível sentir algo assim! E chegou ao orgasmo com um gemido de “Cas” nos lábios.

  
                Abriu os olhos, totalmente satisfeito, arfando e o que viu à sua frente, por impossível que pudesse parecer, foi ainda mais prazeroso do que o sexo que acabavam de ter. O rosto de Cas, emoldurado pelas asas que estavam contra o colchão, apresentava um semblante de tanta adoração por Dean que ele chegou a corar. Dean? Corar? Mais uma barreira quebrada pelo anjo caído...

  
                Incrivelmente, ele não se sentiu embaraçado com aquilo tudo, como poderia imaginar. O fato de ser amado por um ser tão iluminado como Castiel fazia com se sentisse, ao menos uma vez na vida, digno de ser apreciado e merecedor de perdão por tudo de ruim que porventura fizera. Se ele, em sua perfeição pudera amar a Dean e resgatá-lo não uma, mas duas vezes, Dean podia viver com isso. Esse presente de Deus receberia de bom grado, agarrando-se a ele com todas as suas forças.

  
                Suas mãos vagaram dos quadris bem feitos à ponta da gravata azul no abdômen de Cas. Puxou delicadamente, trazendo a boca de Cas até a sua e selando com um beijo molhado aquela união.

  
                “Devo trazer Sammy de volta agora?” perguntou inocentemente Castiel.

  
                “Acho que precisamos de um banho”, respondeu Dean, antevendo a possibilidade de banhar aquele corpo maravilhoso, memorizando todas as partes que achava irresistíveis...

  
                “E eu é que sou pervertido”- foi a resposta muito humana que recebeu, acompanhada de uma inédita risada angelical, a primeira de muitas que se seguiram...

                Dean aproveitou cada momento. Cas, no primeiro banho que tomava na vida, além das sensações provenientes deste, tinha ainda que lidar com tudo o que sentia quando se aproximava de Dean. Nunca imaginara que aquele rapaz poderia ser capaz de tanto carinho e atenção, apesar de vê-los em seus olhos sempre que ele olhava para o irmão. Cas recebeu uma dose generosa de afagos, beijos, palavras gentis numa torrente que o surpreendia. Dean se revelara um amante generoso, que se desdobrava em atenção e afeto. Entretanto, o mais surpreso era o próprio Dean. Castiel tinha este efeito sobre ele, sua reação imediata era cuidar, proteger, mimar e amar aquele ser tão incrivelmente único. Único até no fato de suscitar essa reação do caçador.

  
                Enquanto Dean esfregava com a toalha os cabelos escuros de Castiel, um sorriso extasiado no rosto, ensinando-o como fazer estas coisas tão simples para os humanos mas que outro nunca experimentara, discutia o que fazer com Sam, ainda adormecido - outra vez - no banco de trás do Impala.

  
                “Nós temos que trazê-lo de volta, mas como faremos para que não perceba o tempo que passou?” – preocupava-se. Não é que tivesse medo de que o irmão não aceitasse seu relacionamento, ele sempre se mostrara tolerante com essas questões. Muito mais do que ele mesmo, o que era uma grande ironia. O Universo gostava de pregar essas peças nele, pensou. Desta vez, não via problema. Mas no momento, queria saborear o fato de que era algo particular, só dos dois.

  
                “Coloque-o sentado na frente do laptop, mas adormecido sobre o teclado... Assim pode ser que ele acredite que voltou a dormir sozinho” falou, mas pensou que seu irmão era muito inteligente para não notar algo como isso se viesse a se repetir algumas vezes. E ele achava que não seria muito difícil aquilo acontecer de novo e de novo, enquanto olhava o corpo ao mesmo tempo sólido e aconchegante de Castiel.

  
                Cas também parecia não poder tirar os olhos e as mãos do corpo de Dean Winchester. Ele mesmo o tinha reconstruído e pensava que tinha feito um bom trabalho...

  
                Com mais um beijo apaixonado se afastaram para se vestir e buscar o gigante adormecido...

  


  
                “Não entendo como pude voltar a dormir, no meio da minha pesquisa... Lembro-me de Cas dizer que ia buscar um café para você e depois... nada! Será que estou tão estressado que meu corpo está reagindo deste jeito?” – mas pensou que era acostumado ao estresse e que ele realmente se ressentia quando tirava alguns dias de folga...

  
                “Sammy, Sammy... Você deve estar cansando demais essa sua cabecinha de garota...” riu Dean, tentando disfarçar. Mas Cas, sentado nos pés da cama que agora era secretamente dos dois, assistindo TV, pensou que ele não estava fazendo um bom trabalho...

  
                Dean lançou um olhar inquisitivo na direção do anjo que fingia acompanhar um episódio de Dr. Sexy, recebendo de volta uma mirada totalmente reveladora... E ele rezou que Sam estivesse distraído, porque a adoração contida nos olhos azuis era muito perceptível. “Droga, Cas, o que vou fazer com você?” – pensou num misto de exasperação e lisonja.

  
                “Cas” – começou Dean – “o que você acha de tirarmos uns dias de férias – para que o grandão ali possa relaxar um pouco? O que quero dizer é que... hum... ah... você não gostaria de ir conosco a Las Vegas?” A cidade sempre representara a possibilidade de descansar para eles e era um momento especial dos dois irmãos quando iam para lá. Desta vez tentava incluir um novo membro nestas férias familiares e esperava que Sam aceitasse com naturalidade, com o Apocalipse chegando e tudo mais...

  
                Cas olhou para o rapaz com a cabeça inclinada para o lado e perguntou:

  
                “Acho que poderia passar alguns dias com vocês, se Sam não se importar com minha presença neste momento particular de vocês...”

  
                Sam concordou, ainda que achasse a sugestão do irmão um pouco inesperada, mas racionalizou que diante do fim do mundo talvez merecessem aproveitar pelo menos um pouco e isso incluía Castiel.

  
                “Cas, sinto informá-lo, você verá nesta viagem um Dean Winchester que preferiria não conhecer... As show girls costumam ter um impacto violento sobre ele! Uma vez, uma ruiva peituda conseguiu que ele...”

  
                “Sam, não queremos assustar o anjinho aqui com descrições explícitas” – cortou Dean, embaraçado que Cas viesse a saber de alguma de suas indiscrições do passado. Não se sentia nada inclinado a ir atrás de nenhuma corista... Queria mesmo era rolar sobre asas resplandecentes em uma enorme cama redonda, enquanto fazia coisas indecentes com um anjo do Senhor!

  
                “É mesmo, nem vou contar, ele vai ver em primeira mão” – e riu aquele riso misto de provocação e carinho que sempre dedicava ao irmão mais velho.

  
                Terminado o serviço que haviam vindo fazer naquela região concordaram em seguir viagem para Vegas. Sam sempre tentava contar alguma façanha de Dean para Cas, que ouvia muito atentamente. Não que ele não pudesse saber estas coisas diretamente de Dean, mas o mais jovem, mesmo que tentasse denegrir um pouco a imagem do irmão, sempre tinha uma pontinha de adoração e inveja na voz, ainda que tentasse disfarçar... O anjo percebia o quanto ele era importante como referência, já que o pai tinha sido uma figura bastante ausente.

  
                Dean quis ser engolido pela terra quando alguns dos relatos foram feitos. Em outra ocasião teria aproveitado para se vangloriar, mas no momento só pensava no impacto que isso poderia ter em seu tão jovem relacionamento amoroso.

  
                “Sam, vamos combinar uma coisa: nesta viagem VOCÊ arranja uma corista espetacular e com ela escreve algumas histórias quentes de sua autoria... Assim, não precisa ficar exibindo o MEU magnífico currículo... Comparamos histórias na volta, OK?”

  
                “E você acha que eu não conseguiria, se quisesse? Isso só não acontece porque eu não sou um conquistador barato como você.”

  
                Cas ouvia em silêncio, não tendo ainda a habilidade comportamental de parecer tão descontraído como os irmãos durante estas discussões amistosas. E havia outra coisa: por que uma dorzinha se insinuava em seu peito sempre que ouvia falar de alguma mulher com quem Dean se envolvera? Não comentava nada com ele nos seus momentos particulares, mas sabia que o rapaz percebia e não sabia como lidar com isso.

  
                Registraram-se em um hotel de qualidade um pouco superior ao que era costume para os Winchesters. Dean explicou a Cas que era uma das maneiras de fazerem as férias serem um momento especial para eles. Dean insistira em pedir dois quartos separados, porque continuava desafiando Sam a ter “algumas histórias boas para contar” na viagem de retorno.

  
                Sam aceitou o arranjo, pensando em quantas vezes tivera que dormir no carro ou no saguão enquanto Dean estava com alguma garota no quarto... O que ele não podia imaginar é que desta vez, nenhuma mulher compartilharia a cama com ele.

  
                Infelizmente, os quartos eram contíguos. Dean bem que tentou conseguir um no outro extremo do edifício, mas era uma época muito movimentada na cidade e não havia muita disponibilidade. O mais interessante é que não houvera discussão de onde Cas ficaria... Sam supôs que ele acharia algum canto para se encostar e observar a natureza humana. Ou talvez decidisse ele mesmo encontrar uma corista e finalmente perder a virgindade...

  
                Dean estava excitado pela antecipação dos momentos íntimos que teria com seu anjo da guarda. Mal colocara a mala no chão do quarto onde entrara sozinho quando ouviu o farfalhar das asas. Virou-se para envolver Castiel em um abraço carinhoso, mas a resposta que obteve foi menos intensa do que a que esperava. Era como abraçar a uma estátua!

  
                “Cas? O que foi?”

  
                “Dean, não quero atrapalhar as suas férias, não vou ficar no caminho de suas show girls...” disse tentando aparentar indiferença.

  
                “Cas, você não devia ter dado ouvidos às bobagens de Sam... Não quero ir atrás de nenhuma garota, o melhor sexo que já tive...” - pensou um segundo e completou - “o melhor relacionamento que já tive foi com você! Em nenhum momento pensei em outra coisa do que estar a sós com você e ter a possibilidade de expressar o que sinto!”

  
                Cas não parecia de todo convencido, mas sua postura se abrandou um pouco.

  
                “Não quero que abdique de suas coisas por mim, Dean. Eu só desejo que você seja feliz, fazendo o que gosta...” E Dean pensou em quantas vezes se vangloriara de ter essa liberdade e como no momento ela não representava nada...

  
                “Cas, venha cá e eu vou mostrar do que gosto...”e encostando seus lábios nos do anjo com suavidade, começou um beijo demorado, que foi o prelúdio de uma tarde toda gasta em expressar seu amor e compromisso por ele...

  
                Ao acordar, no início da noite, Dean se viu envolvido não apenas por um par de braços mas também as asas de Cas os envolviam como um casulo. A sensação de isolamento e segurança era tão grande que ele pensava que nunca mais queria sair dali. Um sussurro, seguido de um beijo demorado no pescoço foram o suficiente para que voltasse totalmente à consciência.

  
                “Realmente, Cas? Você é insaciável!“ e completou com um riso baixo, que era destinado somente aos ouvidos do seu amante.

  
                “Dean, não consigo pensar em outra coisa enquanto estou assim, invadindo seu espaço pessoal... Mas Sam nos espera para jantar, já está quase na hora.”

  
                “Vá na frente, preciso me vestir e disfarçar esse ar de total prazer que devo ter no rosto” e olhou com um carinho indisfarçável para o parceiro.

  
                Cas saiu da cama relutante e num segundo estava completamente vestido. Lançou um último olhar desejoso ao corpo que se espreguiçava com languidez sobre os lençóis.

  
                “Não demore” - disse. E se foi.

  
                Dean se demorou ainda alguns minutos na cama, sorvendo o aroma que exalava do lugar onde Cas se deitara. Não conseguia definir bem, mas era algo que se fosse engarrafado poderia render milhões, pensou. Um frescor indescritível, mistura de cheiro de mar no verão com o ar das montanhas, envolvido na brisa de uma manhã de primavera, onde o resquício do inverno ainda perdura... Ah, e algumas notas que, para ele, definitivamente pareciam de torta de maçã, com pitadas de canela. Era o mais perto que consegui chegar de alguma definição, ainda que ela fosse totalmente incompleta. Não percebia que ela traduzia a maioria das coisas que apreciava na vida...

  
                Era patético! Como se transformara do cara durão de apenas alguns dias atrás nessa massa de pensamentos melosos e açucarados? Deveria ter algo a ver com alguma coisa celeste, porque não podia pensar em outra explicação. O que ele ainda não sabia é que isto tinha um nome, porque nunca antes pudera senti-lo: felicidade.

  
                Ao chegar ao restaurante encontrou Sam e Cas já sentados em uma mesa, numa tentativa de conversa trivial. Castiel estava se esforçando para parecer mais descontraído, pois notara que sua postura era totalmente inadequada para o local onde se encontravam.

  
                “E aí, Sam? Já pegou alguém? Lembre, preciso de histórias suculentas, heim?”

  
                Cas se moveu, desconfortável. E se Sam quisesse saber das atividades de Dean durante a tarde?

  
                “Pelo que sei você está ficando velho, dormiu a tarde inteira... Onde ficou o meu irmão, o safado de plantão?”

  
                “Sammy, estava só me preparando para entrar em campo... Sinto-me renovado, acho até que vou dar uma voltinha para ver se acho aquela ruiva da vez passada... Ah!” respondeu, concluindo com um gole de cerveja.

  
                Cas olhava para o outro lado, fingindo observar os outros clientes. Esperava que aquilo fosse só bravata, não suportaria ver Dean ir atrás de nenhuma mulher...

  
                “E você, Cas? Quer ir comigo para ver se arranjamos um rabo de saia para você também? Você já é meio grandinho para ainda ser... você sabe... Só não venha com aquele papo de ‘seu pai fugiu porque não gostava do emprego no correio’, OK?“ E riu da piada particular, deixando Sam pensando do que estavam falando...

  
                “Cas, não o deixe arrastá-lo para a sarjeta... Dean pode ser muito persuasivo nessas questões” e Sam não pode evitar lembrar-se de diversas situações constrangedoras em que fora metido pelo irmão.

  
                “Sam, prometo não obrigá-lo a nada! Afinal, ele é um Anjo do Senhor de milhares de anos de idade...” – “e é meu amante” - completou dentro da cabeça - “Vou cuidar bem dele, ficarei por perto, sempre.”

  
                Um grunhido foi a resposta de Sam. Dean, o incorrigível. Mas desta vez ele estava certo em uma coisa: com o Apocalipse se aproximando e com os papéis que deveriam cumprir no desenrolar do mesmo, era bom que aproveitassem esses dias de férias. Ele mesmo ia dar uma volta e procurar uma garota bonita e simpática para conversar...

  
                Despediram-se e cada um dos irmãos foi para um lado. Cas acompanhou Dean.

  
                “Vamos jogar um pouco? Estou precisando de uma graninha... Depois podemos ir atrás de sexo, que tal?” e deu um olhar tão revelador para o anjo que este, se respirasse, teria perdido o fôlego.

  
                Passaram algumas horas no Cassino, Dean jogando e Cas tentando aprender as artimanhas do pôquer. Não conseguiria nunca jogar e ganhar, com sua honestidade explícita nas feições. E admirou a desenvoltura do parceiro em blefar e sair ganhando.

  
                Em determinado momento, Dean pareceu lembrar-se de algo e afirmou que ia deixar o jogo. Cas não podia imaginar o que seria, não tinha nenhuma pista do que fizera Dean sair de uma mesa em que estava ganhando, e bem. Quem sabe pensara na ruiva...

  
                Dean parecia apressado e puxava Cas pela manga da capa, com impaciência...

  
                “Aonde vamos, Dean? Tem certeza que quer eu vá com você? Eu não gostaria de ir a outro antro de iniquidade...”

  
                Dean riu alto e, aproximando-se discretamente, disse em um tom brincalhão:

  
                “Então não pretende voltar ao nosso quarto? Quem sabe possa ir dormir com Sam, lá não vai haver muita iniquidade...”

  
                Essas palavras tiveram o efeito esperado, pois o olhar do anjo brilhou. Em uma fração de segundo estavam no elevador e com muito custo conseguiam manter a compostura. Dean queria despir o anjo ali mesmo!

  
                Cas, impaciente, transportou-os instantaneamente para o quarto, mas Dean tinha outras ideias. Antes que o rapaz mais baixo tivesse tempo de pensar em eliminar as roupas de ambos em um estalo de dedos, puxou o anjo para o banheiro, onde uma banheira de hidromassagem os aguardava.            Abraçou o anjo por trás e começou a descer as mãos pelas costas, até chegar às nádegas. Demorou ali, acariciando e apalpando. Aquelas carícias suscitavam reações prazerosas e o anjo não fazia nada para escondê-las. Passou lentamente à parte da frente das calças, onde já sabia o que encontraria...

  
                O anjo gemeu de prazer a este contato sobre a roupa. Dean começou a despi-lo com calma. Retirou, desta vez, primeiro a gravata, sem desatar o nó, depois a camisa. Com a gravata azul, atou as mãos do anjo às costas. Terminou de despi-lo, devorando-o com os olhos. Então, começou a explorar aquele corpo, beijando, lambendo e marcando com pequenas mordidas a pele clara. As mãos presas do anjo não permitiam que Cas o tocasse em retribuição, subjugando-o às carícias ousadas do caçador.

  
                Castiel, que era infinitamente mais forte que Dean, se sujeitava a esse tratamento, pensando em como a vida dos anjos era pobre em comparação a todas as sensações que este corpo humano era capaz de proporcionar. E que aquilo que os seus irmãos celestes chamavam de amor não era mais do que uma sombra do que um coração humano poderia sentir.

  
                Dean preparou a banheira com sais de banho e fez com que Cas entrasse nela, soltando suas mãos. Despindo-se com agilidade, foi ao encontro do parceiro, que o olhava com avidez. Deitou-se no extremo oposto, encarando o anjo envolto em espuma. “Que visão angelical” - pensou, e riu de puro prazer. Com os pés, traçou a extensão das pernas de Cas, aproveitando o toque delicioso de pele contra pele. Finalmente, chegou ao membro enrijecido e envolveu-o. Aquele toque inesperado fez com o sexo do anjo tivesse um espasmo e ele pensou que atingira o alvo. “Agora, sem as mãos!” pensou, no mais autêntico estilo Dean Winchester.

  
                Cas inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, em êxtase, enquanto Dean o masturbava daquela maneira. Após alguns minutos, o toque cessou e Cas abriu os olhos, confuso... Só para se surpreender com Dean se aproximando lentamente...

  
                De seus lábios, uma frase escapou, entrecortada:

  
                “Cas, eu... quero que também me penetre... Por favor...”

  
                Castiel surpreendeu-se com essa revelação, não imaginara que Dean pudesse se colocar em situação tão submissa diante dele.

  
                “Dean, você não precisa fazer isso...” – tentou argumentar.

  
                “Mas eu quero... muito! Quero que você saiba como é... Quero compartilhar tudo com você... Deixe-me...” – disse, com os olhos verdes semicerrados e a voz insegura.

  
                Cas, imitando o que Dean fizera antes, começou a prepará-lo, então, para ser penetrado.

                Dean reagiu imediatamente, surpreso pelo prazer inesperado que aquele contato suscitava nele. Via, através de suas pálpebras entreabertas, sua reação refletida no azul dos olhos de Cas.

  
                Quando não mais suportou aquela doce tortura, tentou montá-lo, com cautela, como se temesse a dor.

  
                Cas, diante desta atitude e querendo sempre proteger Dean, com seus poderes angelicais facilitou o processo, removendo toda sensação dolorosa, transformando-a em um prazer quase insuportável. Se o caçador pudera abdicar de seus comportamentos e crenças e se submeter a ser penetrado por ele, merecia uma recompensa à altura.

  
                O anjo, diante desta nova experiência deixou-se levar pelo calor de se ver envolvido pelo corpo do caçador. Dean tinha razão, agora compartilhavam todos os aspectos daquele relacionamento e era muito mais do que pudera, um dia, ousar sonhar.

  
                Com suas mãos, Cas começou a masturbar Dean, cujo pênis rígido se encostava agradavelmente ao seu abdômen. E assim, em meio ao vapor e à espuma, chegaram juntos ao clímax.

  
                Abraçados, as testas encostadas, em silêncio, aproveitaram aquele momento de paz. Dean foi o primeiro a falar:

  
                “Cas... não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Quando virei essa pessoa que ama sem restrições e nem está aí para o fato de estar um relacionamento com outro homem? Você fez alguma coisa comigo, admita!” E sorriu, um sorriso de lado onde havia a tentativa de brincar, mas que na verdade transmitia sua confusão mental frente aos acontecimentos.

  
                Castiel, percebendo o quão difícil era para o caçador abrir-se e encarar seus sentimentos, calou-o com um breve beijo.

  
                “Dean, você é que causou isso tudo. Não pude deixar de amá-lo desde que vi sua alma no inferno. Amei antes a alma, depois o corpo. Hoje, não consigo separá-los, são perfeitos juntos e gostaria de acreditar que podem pertencer a mim....”

  
                Dean ficou calado um instante. Nunca dizia “eu te amo”, não costumava ficar abraçado depois do sexo. Mais ainda, nunca revelava seus sentimentos, sendo um mestre da negação. Mas seu amor era tão profundo e de uma pureza tal que Dean não podia escapar dele. Nem queria, na verdade...           Cas, em seu corpo de homem e alma de anjo era tudo o que o caçador sempre evitara e temia. Ainda assim, sua alma decidira pela mente. Não lembrava, mas supôs que o encontro dela com a graça do anjo no inferno tivesse sido obra de um plano divino. Não dos Anjos, mas de Deus. E, apesar de tudo, não conseguia questioná-lo, como todas as outras situações em que o Destino fazia menção de direcionar a sua vida.

  
                O beijo que se seguiu foi o mais doce, pois Dean queria com ele selar seu relacionamento. Para sempre! Chegara a um ponto de entrega que jamais conhecera em sua vida.

  
                “Como poderei contar a Sam? Ele pode não aceitar que estejamos juntos, afinal, sempre fui um machão e chamei-o de mulherzinha e garota, por ser sensível e demonstrar seus sentimentos mais livremente...”

  
                “Dê um pouco de crédito a ele. Tenho certeza de que nos aceitará.”

  
                À menção da palavra “nos”, seu estômago pareceu comprimir-se.

  
                Antes que Dean pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, seus lábios se abriram e deles saíram as palavras antes tão temidas:

  
                “Cas... eu... eu te amo...”

  
                “E eu sempre te amei...” sussurrou Cas nos lábios do seu amante.

  
                Depois de outro beijo carinhoso, Cas perguntou baixinho, como que encabulado:

  
                “Dean... aquela canção... que estava tocando no Impala na noite em que nós...” e foi interrompido por um Dean sorridente, que amava sua música...

  
                “Ah, ‘She Brings me Love’ (‘Ela me Traz o Amor’)? O que tem ela?

  
                “Gostei quando cantou junto com a fita… Parecia que era para mim… E naquele instante era só o que eu podia fazer, imaginar que você a cantava para mim...”

  
                O caçador pensou em quanta coisa mudara desde aquela noite. A canção de Castiel falava tinha, em sua cabeça uma conexão com Cassie, que também a adorava. Agora que Castiel tinha se apropriado dela, era só dele.

  
                Dean começou a cantar suavemente, a voz rouca, os olhos fixos no azul profundo:

  
                “Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my soul… sometimes I get a feeling, I just can't control… Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my heart… it's such a feeling that I know we'll never part...” - e parou por um instante, antes de retomar de onde havia parado:

  
                “HE brings me love, I know it's all that I need…” (ELE me traz o amor, eu sei que é tudo o que preciso) - alterou deliberadamente a letra para que fosse condizente com Castiel…  
                “Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my bones… Sometimes I get a feeling, won't leave me alone… Sometimes I get a feeling, deep inside… it's such a feeling that, my love, I can't hide…” (Às vezes tenho um sentimento, profundamente em meus ossos, um sentimento que não me deixa, às vezes tenho um sentimento, bem fundo, lá dentro, um sentimento, que, meu amor, não posso esconder)

  
                Dean acabou de cantarolar, a voz sumindo no final, subjugada pela emoção… Sim, parecia que a música fora feita para eles. O sentimento era profundamente enraizado, em sua alma, em seu coração e mesmo em seus ossos - lembrou-se dos sigilos gravados por Castiel em suas costelas.

                Dirigindo-se ao anjo, completou:

  
                “Essa música é quase perfeita para nós... Só tem um problema... ‘às vezes’ não é correto... ‘sempre’, é a verdade...”

  
                Cas não tinha palavras, mas com os olhos deixou claro que sentia da mesma maneira.  
                Houve uma batida na porta. Dean fez menção de ignorar, tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que atender a qualquer pessoa, mesmo Sammy.

  
                As batidas se repetiram.

  
                Mas Cas insistiu que poderia ser algo sério e Dean saiu da banheira, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi abrir, deixando um rastro de pegadas molhadas pelo carpete do quarto.

  
                As batidas, outra vez, mais fortes e insistentes... “Droga de porta sem olho-mágico!” – pensou irritado.

  
                “Sammy, se for você, agora não posso, estou acompanhado!”

  
                Silêncio. Novas batidas na porta, desta vez havia um tom petulante nelas, o rapaz podia sentir.

  
                Acautelando-se, pegou a faca de Ruby e escondeu-a as costas, abrindo, então, uma fresta para espiar.

  
                “Dean, Dean, Dean! Pensei que nunca ia abrir!” E a porta foi empurrada por uma bela ruiva em um vestido preto decotado, que, ao vê-lo só de toalha exclamou – “Hummm, você estava no banho... Talvez precise de ajuda para esfregar as costas...” e veio se aproximando sedutoramente, os olhos devorando a visão do corpo seminu.

  
                O caçador, aturdido, deixou cair a faca. Virou-se para juntá-la antes de responder à garota.     Seus olhos encontraram os de Castiel, que ainda estava na banheira, observando pela porta entreaberta. Um átimo, e ele não estava mais lá!

  
                “Maggie, que surpresa, como sabia que eu estava aqui?” - perguntou, confuso.

  
                “Aquele seu irmão grandão me disse que estava aqui... Ele estava com uma das meninas do meu show e claro que perguntei de você! Bem, você está sozinho, não? Tomando um banho para relaxar... Eu mesma poderia relaxar um pouco...”

  
                Dean só pensava em Castiel e para onde teria ido. E queria ir procurá-lo, tinha que afastar Maggie de qualquer forma.

  
                “A verdade é que eu estou sozinho, mas estou esperando alguém... E não queremos criar uma confusão por aqui... Você poderia me deixar seu telefone e combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde, OK?”

  
                “Ah, sim! Não foi me procurar, encontrou outra e agora quer que eu fique à disposição para mais tarde? Cara de pau! Estou fora!” - e saiu batendo a porta com força.

  
                Fora mais fácil do que pensava, mas Cas não tinha gostado daquilo, ele tinha certeza.

  
                Enfiou-se nas roupas rapidamente e começou a chamar por ele. Nunca pensou que precisaria algum dia rezar para entrar em contato com a pessoa com quem estivesse se relacionando... Não queria chamar muito alto, não sabia se Sam estava no quarto vizinho ou não.

  
                Depois de alguns minutos, sem resultado, pegou a jaqueta, o celular e a chave e saiu do quarto.

  
                “Sam!!! Sam!! Você está aí?” – gritou enquanto batia impacientemente na porta ao lado.

  
                O irmão mais novo veio abrir e Dean percebeu que estava interrompendo alguma coisa.

  
                “Dean, o que você quer? Algum problema? É que eu estou... meio ocupado...” – disse Sam, os longos cabelos revoltos, o rosto afogueado.

  
                “Desculpe, mas você viu Castiel por aí?”

  
                “Cas? Não... ele não saiu com você para jogar? Não me diga que perdeu um anjo nesta cidade pecaminosa!”

  
                “Nós nos separamos por um instante e foi o suficiente para o sujeito sumir! Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, muito obrigado por dizer à Maggie onde eu estava...”

  
                “Não gostou? Ela sabe ser muito insistente... E aí, rolou alguma coisa entre vocês?” perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

  
                 "Sim, rolou! O maior estresse!” - respondeu irritado e saiu com passadas largas pelo corredor em direção ao elevador.

  
                Enquanto descia no elevador, começou a ligar para o celular de Castiel. A resposta era de que o telefone estava fora de área. Só faltava essa! Será que ele tinha ido se refugiar do outro lado do globo?

  
                Procurou em todas as áreas do hotel, do Cassino, até na capela passou para verificar. Nada, o anjo desaparecera sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

  
                Sentou-se na capela e rezou, tomado por uma emoção muito grande:

  
                “Cas, você sabe que este negócio de rezar não é comigo, mas por você faço qualquer coisa... Onde você está? Volte, vamos conversar... Tem tanta coisa que preciso dizer... Cas, por favor...”

  
                O silêncio permanecia inalterado, contrastando com o restante do ambiente do hotel e do Cassino. Dean ficou ali alguns minutos, pensando no que tinha acontecido antes de voltar, arrasado ao quarto.

  
                Passando pela porta de Sam, esta se abriu e o irmão, denotando preocupação perguntou sobre o anjo:

  
                “Alguma notícia? Já tentou o celular?”

  
                “Fora de área... Rezei também, nada... Quem sabe algo importante no Céu...”

  
                Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Seus pensamentos corriam em todas as direções, para chegar sempre no mesmo lugar... Onde estava Cas? Por que não ficara para ver até o final? Não notara que ele estava dispensando Maggie e não interessado nela? Mas ele sabia tão pouco sobre o comportamento humano...

  
                Um peso enorme oprimia-o. Deitou-se de lado na cama, segurando os joelhos, absorvendo os resquícios do aroma angelical. Estava tão abalado que não conseguia nem chorar.

>                 Na manhã seguinte, que pareceu a Dean ter vindo depois de uma eternidade, devido à ausência de Cas e ao retorno dos pesadelos, levantou-se, nem se incomodou em trocar a roupa com qual havia dormido e saiu. Bateu na porta de Sammy e encontrou-o acordado e pronto. Este percebeu imediatamente o estado de Dean, que parecia exasperado.

  
                “Que mudança brusca! Ele estava tão bem ontem, antes do desaparecimento de Castiel... Será apenas a preocupação ou os pesadelos retornaram?” pensou. Não queria pressionar o irmão, então simplesmente convidou-o para tomar café.

  
                Procurando mudar de assunto, contou que Bobby já tinha outro caso para eles, não longe dali, e que quando decidissem acabar com as férias podiam enfronhar-se novamente no trabalho.

  
                Dean escutava, mas não ouvia. Respondeu mecanicamente que aquilo era bom, podiam voltar à ativa. Porém, pensava em como enfrentar qualquer coisa sem Cas a seu lado...  
                O refrão da canção que cantara na noite anterior, modificando o pronome para adequá-lo a Castiel ficava repetindo-se incessantemente na sua cabeça: “He brings me love, he brings me love... Ele me trouxe o amor e agora não sei o que fazer sem ele... ”

  
                Os Winchesters decidiram fazer mais algumas pesquisas sobre o paradeiro de Castiel, mas os canais de comunicação com o Céu não estavam propriamente abertos para eles naquele momento.      

                Após algumas horas de buscas infrutíferas, Dean quis voltar ao quarto. Sammy concordou, dizendo, entretanto que tinha alguns assuntos ainda a tratar, mais tarde se falariam.

  
                Chegando ao quarto vazio, Dean encostou-se à porta que havia acabado de fechar e começou a sussurrar: “Cas... por favor... Cas, volte para mim... Não quero ninguém mais, só você, só você... Você me trouxe o amor!... “ – exclamou, a voz angustiada, enquanto deslizava pela porta em direção ao chão. Ali sentado, finalmente chorou.

 

  
                Os dias se sucederam e com eles a mudança em Dean era visível. Sam desistira de tentar animá-lo e decidiu pelos dois retornar ao trabalho. O irmão mais velho assentiu, sem ânimo, recolhendo seus pertences e deixando o quarto onde conhecera a suprema felicidade e a mais profunda dor.

  
                Em vez de seguirem diretamente ao trabalho, Sam inventou que precisava de algum ingrediente que só Bobby tinha para realizarem um ritual. Na verdade, ele queria que a “figura paterna” desse uma olhada em Dean e tentasse descobrir o que se passava, pois o irmão se fechara inteiramente.

  
                Chegando lá, foram recebidos com a usual rudeza, que no caso de Bobby denotava o carinho que tinha pelos meninos que considerava seus. Chocou-se ao ver o estado a que se reduzira o Winchester mais velho. Algo muito grave havia acontecido, pois estava muito pior do que no seu retorno do Inferno.

  
                Envolveu os ombros do rapaz num abraço e levou-o para fora, em direção às imensas pilhas de autopeças. Pensou em interessá-lo por algum problema mecânico, o que muitas vezes havia conseguido mantê-lo razoavelmente equilibrado, como havia acontecido na época da morte de John.

  
                Dean andava a seu lado, mas parecia vazio. Seu rosto denotava cansaço e derrota.

  
                “É melhor saber a solução para este motor porque eu já não sei o que fazer. Já troquei as peças, mexi e remexi e não consigo fazê-lo funcionar... Conto com você, garoto!” E afastou-se em direção à casa, desolado. Ao virar-se, viu quando o rapaz sentou-se sobre a caixa de ferramentas e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

  
                Fechando a porta, voltou-se ao homem encorpado encostado na mesa da cozinha:

  
                “Sam, conte-me outra vez o que aconteceu...”

  
                “Dean e Castiel saíram para jogar e depois, talvez, ir a algum bar. Deixaram o restaurante em excelente humor, Dean rindo alto e provocando Cas, como só ele sabe fazer. No meio da noite, ele bateu na minha porta perguntando por Cas, visivelmente preocupado. Não conseguia encontrá-lo de jeito nenhum. Tentamos tudo o que pudemos nos três dias que ainda ficamos em Vegas e depois rumamos para cá. Ele não esclareceu como foi que “perdeu” Cas, mas suponho que tenham se separado porque Dean encontrou alguma garota e agora ele teme que algo de ruim tenha acontecido a ele. Você sabe, Cas uma vez afirmou que eles tinham uma ligação muito profunda. Dean se sente responsável. Nisto ele é especialista.”

  
                “Pode ser. Ele está em um estado que chega a inspirar pena... Vamos pesquisar se há algum jeito de saber o seu paradeiro. Separei aqueles livros sobre anjos sobre minha mesa. Vamos tentar achar aquele idiota alado de capa de chuva de qualquer jeito!”

                Cas, sentado em um banco de madeira, em um enorme jardim florido, tentava absorver um pouco da paz que emanava do ambiente, sem muito sucesso. Procurara seu lugar favorito para meditar.

  
                Voltara para o céu, a fim de organizar seus pensamentos. Os sentimentos, na verdade, que se permitira ter, à revelia, por um ser humano.

  
                “Mas não é um ser humano qualquer” pensou “É Dean!” – e o nome ficou ecoando em sua cabeça, insistentemente.

  
                Seu corpo todo doía, como uma raiz arrancada violentamente do solo que lhe permitia sobreviver.

  
                Há dias estava ali e não se sentia nem um milímetro mais próximo de uma solução.

  
                Asas anunciaram a chegada de alguém e Castiel se voltou para ver quem poderia ser.

  
                _Ana!_ Justamente Ana, aquela que tinha, como ele, tido um relacionamento físico com Dean. O olhar no rosto dela era de compaixão.

  
                “Castiel, que bom tê-lo de volta entre nós. Ficamos diminuídos quando se afastou...” Sua voz era cristalina e vinha carregada de um carinho que Castiel jamais sentira ao falar com outro anjo.

  
                _Ela foi humana. Abdicou de sua graça angelical para viver entre os humanos, ser filha, mulher, para amar e vivenciar o que eles conhecem. Ela sabe o que estou sentindo_. Castiel pensou, pois tinha certeza que ela já sabia o que havia acontecido entre ele e o caçador.

  
                “Ana... Agradeço suas boas vindas. Gostaria de ter voltado por um motivo mais nobre... Entretanto, já sabe o que se passou e voltei apenas para buscar refúgio na paz celeste. Nunca antes senti tanta necessidade de estar junto com meus irmãos, obedecer e receber a revelação divina que me pouparia de todo o sofrimento que conheci... Um anjo não deve mesmo ter livre arbítrio, não estamos preparados para lidar com as consequências...”

  
                “Castiel, o Céu o recebe de volta com alegria, pois seu arrependimento é genuíno. O perdão divino será completo, assim que falar com Michael...”

  
                “Michael?” – balbuciou, sentindo um calafrio. O arcanjo que deveria habitar o corpo de Dean durante o Apocalipse queria falar com ele.

  
                “Sim, ele quer vê-lo.”- Ana respondeu e envolvendo-o em sua graça, levou-o para junto do arcanjo.

 

 

                Dean passava o tempo entre as carcaças de automóveis no ferro-velho de Bobby, tentando focar-se em algo. As tarefas corriqueiras, entretanto, não conseguiam envolvê-lo completamente. Neste mês que se passara desde que Cas o abandonara, ele tinha tentado quase tudo: comida em excesso, bebida, caçadas. Mulheres, ainda não e isso também o deprimia. Nem esta válvula de escape restara a ele. Mas não podia apagar de seu corpo as marcas do seu breve relacionamento com um anjo. Muito menos de sua alma...

  
                O irmão e o velho amigo da família faziam o que podiam para distraí-lo, mas o resultado era mínimo. Viam que Dean estava se excedendo e particularmente nas caçadas estava se colocando desnecessariamente em risco.

  
                “Bobby, não vai dar para levá-lo ao ninho de vampiros. Do jeito que está, vou ter que tirá-lo das mandíbulas do chefão... Ele tem se atirado de cabeça, esquecendo as precauções...”

  
                “OK, então, vou entrar em contato com outro caçador. Não podemos deixar que Dean se mate.”

  
                Sam voltou às pesquisas que fazia no computador. Havia indícios de que Lúcifer e seus seguidores circundavam uma cidadezinha no interior do Kansas. Suprimiu um arrepio, imaginando como continuariam a evadir-se do destino traçado pela ordem divina para eles. Sam como receptáculo de Lúcifer e Dean de Michael, lutando até a morte de um deles, a humanidade arrastada pelo combate à quase aniquilação.

  
                Angustiado, pensou em Castiel, que tinha apoiado sua resistência até o momento de seu desaparecimento. Ele podia ajudar, se estivesse por perto. Pegou o celular e ficou girando-o em sua mão, até decidir-se a ligar para ele novamente. Sem resposta. Decidiu deixar uma mensagem de texto: “Cas, por favor, venha, precisamos de sua ajuda”.

  
                Assim que terminou de enviar a mensagem, Sam ouviu o conhecido farfalhar de asas.

  
                “Olá, Sam.”

  
                “Cas! Onde esteve? Estivemos procurando-o como loucos!”

  
                “Estive no Céu, problemas a resolver, desculpe se tive que partir sem avisar.”

  
                “Dean está preocupado! Deixe-me chamá-lo, ele vai ficar feliz em vê-lo” e fez menção de levantar-se.

  
                Cas já se aproximara dele e com um dedo tocou sua testa. Imediatamente os dois desapareceram.

 

               

                Michael tinha um plano. E Castiel, o dispensável anjo rebelde, seria seu instrumento para realizá-lo.

  
                Acolheu-o de volta ao céu, instilando em sua mente os ensinamentos angelicais, tentando substituir com eles os sentimentos que o anjo nutria por aquele humano inferior. Enojava-o ver-se em contato com as lembranças na mente do anjo de menor hierarquia. Não compreendia como abdicara de tudo por um motivo tão aviltante.

  
                Mas Michael era poderoso e pouco a pouco conseguiu vencer a resistência do anjo e eliminar aqueles vestígios embaraçosos.

  
                Castiel era novamente o Anjo do Senhor, soldado, submisso, pronto a executar qualquer ordem dada a ele.

  
                Então, Michael pronunciou o comando:

  
                “Castiel, sua hora chegou. O momento de seu definitivo perdão por parte do Céu. Os anjos serão eternamente gratos por garantir-nos, com seus atos, a destruição de Lúcifer.”

 

 

                Bobby entrou em casa com a pizza e estranhou a ausência de Sam. Ele estivera ali a tarde inteira pesquisando. Talvez tivesse ido dar uma olhada no irmão.

  
                “Sam! Dean! Pizza! Imediatamente!!!” gritou da porta em direção à oficina.

  
                Dean veio limpando as mãos cheias de graxa em um pano. Nem sinal de Sam.

  
                “Onde está Sammy?” perguntou “Achei que estivesse enfronhado na pesquisa, parecia obcecado por algo.”

  
                “Sei lá... cheguei e não estava. Saaam!!!! Vai acabar sem pizza, porque o seu irmão já começou a comer.”

  
                O laptop estava ligado sobre a escrivaninha onde Sam o deixara. Na tela, uma mensagem piscava incessantemente:

  
                _“Lúcifer tem Sam sob seu domínio no Kansas”._

 

                Bobby e Dean reviraram o laptop e não puderam descobrir a origem da mensagem. Entretanto, a pesquisa de Sam indicava mesmo que Lúcifer poderia estar naquele local.Incertos, devido à natureza duvidosa da mensagem, decidiram que o melhor seria irem até lá. Não sabiam ao certo o que fariam ao chegar.

  
                Dean estava mais ou menos de volta à sua antiga forma. Ao mexerem com seu irmãozinho, o estavam desafiando para briga. Não pretendia voltar para casa sem ele.

  
                A viagem foi longa e realizada na maior parte do tempo em silêncio. De vez em quando Bobby dava uma ideia de como poderiam agir frente a algum ataque, mas a verdade é que não podiam imaginar o que encontrariam.

  
                Temiam, acima de tudo, que Sam tivesse dito “sim” ao poderoso anjo caído.

  
                E aí, pensavam os dois, estaria tudo acabado, porque Dean seria obrigado a aceitar Michael...

  
                Avizinhavam-se da cidade onde Lúcifer deveria estar. Procuraram por indícios demoníacos e tudo indicava uma fazenda nos arredores.

  
                Chegando ao local, os caçadores armaram-se do que podiam para enfrentar o que viria.           

                Separaram-se e caminharam por quase toda a propriedade, sem encontrarem sinal de Sam, Lúcifer ou qualquer demônio. Aquilo era estranho...

  
                Dean avistou um celeiro, na área mais afastada, que ainda não havia sido verificado por ele. Suprimiu uma pontada de dor ao lembrar-se de que parecia muito com o local onde Castiel e ele haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez.

  
                Entreabrindo a porta para espiar, Dean foi surpreendido quando esta se abriu repentinamente. Sam se encontrava no meio do espaço, atado a uma cadeira, aparentemente desacordado. Ninguém mais à vista.

  
                Não sabia se devia entrar, mas seu instinto de irmão lhe disse para aproximar-se.

  
                “Sam... “ – chamou suavemente enquanto tentava acordá-lo. - “Sammy!”

  
                O irmão não esboçava nenhuma reação... Aquilo começou a assustá-lo. Sacudiu Sam violentamente. Nada. Em seguida, começou a tentar desamarrá-lo.

  
                Inesperadamente, um bater de asas interrompeu sua ação.

  
                Virou-se bruscamente para se ver face a face com... Castiel!

  
                A reação inicial de Dean foi atirar-se a ele e pedir que os ajudasse a fugir dali. Porém, algo estranho brilhava nos olhos antes tão amistosos. Um brilho de metal, duro e frio. Distante e superior, como a espada de um arcanjo.

  
                “Dean.”- foi a única palavra que pronunciou.

  
                “Cas...” respondeu Dean entre dentes.

  
                “Acredito que já sabe que não há como escapar de seu destino. Lúcifer, em breve, habitará o corpo de Sam e você será a espada do Reino dos Céus. É hora de aceitar seu papel sem questionar.”

  
                Dean não podia nem respirar. Reconhecia este Castiel, era como o que voltara uma vez da “escolinha da Bíblia” como chamava o sistema de doutrinação do paraíso.

  
                “Sam jamais dirá sim. Eu também me recusarei. É melhor encontrar outra maneira de resolver suas briguinhas de família. “

  
                “Engana-se, Dean, se pensa que desta vez conseguirá escapar. O próprio Michael se encarregou dos detalhes.“

  
                O caçador fitava o anjo de maneira incrédula. Onde estava o seu Cas? O anjo que ousou pensar e sentir? O que teria lhe prometido Michael para obter sua colaboração tão completa?

  
                “Ele tem uma proposta, que fiquei encarregado de lhe transmitir. Você e Sam acreditam que uma grande parte da humanidade será eliminada por ocasião do Apocalipse. Danos colaterais, como vocês dizem.”

  
                “Michael e Lúcifer precisam encerrar este ciclo. A batalha deve acontecer. Nada pode se interpor entre suas espadas, nem mesmo sete bilhões de míseras almas humanas.”

  
                Dean recordou-se de como Cas tinha falado de sua alma. A sua e a de todos os humanos tinham valor para ele. Lembrou-se de quando ajudou a impedir a aniquilação de uma cidade, ordenada por Uriel. A raça humana era obra de seu pai, e ele a respeitava e admirava.

  
                Um estalar de dedos e Sam estava consciente, ainda que parecesse confuso. Dean tocou seu ombro como para dizer que estava ali para protegê-lo.

  
                “Michael está disposto a evitar as perdas humanas, levando a luta para um local afastado. Entretanto, se você e seu irmão continuarem a resistir, ele tomará o caminho contrário. ELIMINARÁ toda a vida humana na Terra se continuarem a negar sua participação.”

  
                Dean ouviu Sam emitir um som sufocado de desespero. Estava impedido de falar, apesar de consciente. Ele, por sua vez, estava ultrajado demais para articular uma resposta.

  
                “Dean, vou levá-lo imediatamente à presença de Michael. Assim que sairmos, Lúcifer chegará e Sam se curvará a ele.”

  
                O rapaz ficou imóvel. Não se afastou um único centímetro do irmão.

  
                Castiel caminhou em sua direção. Respondia a um impulso que não sabia de onde vinha. Suas ordens eram de transportar-se imediatamente à presença do arcanjo com o Winchester mais velho.   

                Isso poderia ser feito facilmente sem aproximar-se dele, mas algo o impelia à frente.

  
                Parou a uma distância que, em outros tempos teria suscitado uma única resposta de Dean:    

                “Espaço pessoal, Cas!”, mas ele não se lembrava disso.

  
                Dean sentia as lágrimas se avolumarem nos olhos. Inicialmente, lágrimas de ódio. Aos poucos, a lembrança de tudo o que viveram encheu seu pensamento e as lágrimas ali se concentravam eram de pesar.

  
                Castiel levantou os dedos para tocar a testa do caçador e levar a cabo sua tarefa, aquela que garantiria seu perdão e sua reincorporação ao exército do Céu.

  
                Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face sardenta.

  
                Um brilho atraiu o olhar do anjo e ele foi tentado a tocar aquela minúscula forma de expressão da fragilidade humana.

  
                Seus dedos relaxaram-se por um instante e recolheram o líquido cristalino que escorria pelo rosto de Dean Winchester.

  
                Dean tremeu frente ao toque. Tão diferente da última carícia que trocaram. E ainda assim vindo da mesma graça, ainda que aparentemente corrompida.

  
                Castiel petrificou. Aquele toque úmido e quente suscitou um movimento no âmago de seu ser. Sem saber por que, sua cabeça inclinou-se para o lado, exprimindo surpresa.

  
                O rapaz ao notar essa frágil brecha na armadura de Castiel, deixou-se apegar à esperança... Cas, o SEU Cas ainda estava ali dentro! Tinha certeza! Em algum lugar, subjugado pelas artimanhas do Céu. Sem pensar, seus lábios se entreabriram e deles saiu num murmúrio:

  
                _“Sometimes I get a feeling... deep in my soul…”_

  
                Castiel não se movia. Parecia hipnotizado pela canção.

  
                _“Sometimes I get a feeling... deep in my heart…”_

 _  
_ _“He brings me love… I know it's all that I need …”_

  
                Os dedos de Castiel se esticaram novamente e se dirigiram implacavelmente à testa de Dean.

  
                Este, sentindo-se derrotado tendo sido jogada a sua última cartada, entregou-se ao seu destino, fechando os olhos... Esperando o toque que selaria sua sorte para sempre.

  
                Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, sentiu-se flutuando. Temia abrir os olhos e ver o mundo, que tanto amara e defendera, pela última vez. Temia ainda mais substituir a imagem amorosa que tinha de seu anjo por aquele autômato sem sentimentos que fazia as vontades do céu sem questionar... Queria preservar este último lampejo de humanidade...

  
                Finalmente, o chão pareceu sólido a seus pés. Abriu cautelosamente os olhos e não pôde sufocar um grito de surpresa: estava na casa de Bobby! Sam, ainda amarrado à cadeira e Bobby a alguns passos de distância.

  
                Correu para abraçar sua família, agradecendo interiormente a Castiel, que se rebelara contra os céus novamente.

 

 

                Seus dedos e os de Bobby se chocavam na tentativa de libertar Sam das amarras. Riam de puro alívio por estarem salvos em seu ambiente familiar.

  
                Sam foi o primeiro a falar:

  
                “Dean... onde está Cas?”

  
                “Não sei, Sam, só sei que está novamente do nosso lado,” - e seu coração se contraiu ao pensar no que ele poderia estar enfrentando neste momento.

  
                Bobby, que não compreendia direito o que estava acontecendo, não se conteve e exclamou:

  
                “Algum dos dois ‘idjiotas’ poderia me contar o que acabou de acontecer?”

 

 

                Dean, sabendo agora o que sabia, sentia ainda um maior pesar. Recuperara Cas por um instante, mas ele havia se sacrificado em prol da humanidade. Em momentos como esse, lamentava mais do que nunca a decisão de tornar-se caçador, seguindo os passos do pai. Parecia não haver fim para as renúncias e sacrifícios...

  
                Sam, após um período em que deixou o irmão recuperar-se dos acontecimentos, sentia a necessidade de demonstrar a ele o que sentia. Suspeitava de algo, mas não ousava perguntar a Dean, que estava muito isolado em seus pensamentos.

  
                Parecia recuperado, mas Sammy conhecia o irmão como ninguém. Houve um momento naquele dia fatídico, contudo, que deixara Sam confuso por um bom tempo. Aquela canção. Refletiu longamente sobre aquilo e chegou a uma conclusão que temia compartilhar até mesmo com Bobby.

  
                Mas precisava da confirmação de Dean. Se ele admitisse, poderia tentar ajudá-lo a superar.

                Dean estava sentado no degrau da varanda da frente da casa decrépita de Bobby. Era um lar, apesar disso, quando os três estavam ali. No momento, o caçador mais velho não se encontrava em Sioux Falls, estava ajudando o amigo Rufus a destrinchar um caso misterioso.

  
                Sam aproximou-se e ofereceu uma cerveja. O irmão aceitou em silêncio. Sentou-se ao lado dele, observando o pôr do sol, notando que apesar do olhar de Dean também se dirigir para aquele lado, ele não podia ver a beleza que se descortinava à sua frente.

  
                “Dean... desculpe, não quero ser intrometido, mas... hum...”

  
                “O que é, Sam? Pergunte logo!”

  
                “Tem uma coisa que me intriga. Não sei se vai querer falar sobre isso, mas eu preciso perguntar...”

  
                “Ah, a maldita curiosidade feminina! OK, aproveite, pergunte o que quiser, sinto que faz dias que está me rondando e não aguento mais o suspense!”

  
                “Hum... No celeiro, de tantas coisas que poderia ter dito a Castiel, por que... cantou aquela canção? Para mim, isso não faz sentido...”

  
                Dean baixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Sam arrependeu-se de ter perguntado e começou a se desculpar, gaguejando. Entretanto, a mão de Dean pousou sobre seu braço, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem.

  
                “Sam... Sempre quis lhe contar, mas temia que não compreendesse... Eu também não estava pronto para isso... Desculpe se pareço inseguro, nem sei por onde começar...”

  
                E iniciou a narrativa de seu relacionamento com Castiel. Não omitiu nenhum detalhe, desde seu primeiro encontro no Inferno. Sam acompanhava com paciência a fala do irmão, compadecendo-se daquele ser tão torturado e ao mesmo tempo tão carente. Admirou-se da força do irmão ao aceitar o amor do anjo, sendo que aquilo parecia desmentir a própria natureza de Dean como sempre a expressara.

  
                Finalizado o relato, queria abraçar o irmão e garantir que tudo se ajeitaria... Que Castiel estava bem e que voltaria para ele... Mas sabia que as palavras soariam vazias... Não sabiam se o anjo ainda vivia...

  
                Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer gesto, Dean voltou a falar:

  
                “E eu, outra vez, tenho a história mais suculenta para contar... Tsc, tsc, Sam, quando vai tomar uma atitude a respeito?” – brincou ele, com aquele sorriso de lado que o fazia tão irreverente.

  
                Sam sorriu em resposta, percebendo o subterfúgio e continuou no mesmo tom brincalhão:

  
                “Suculenta? E como é que vou apagar as imagens que você pintou de vocês dois na minha mente? Informação demais! Nem sei se algum dia vou voltar a transar, pode ser que isso venha a me assombrar bem na hora H! Acho que você nunca terá sobrinhos!” e riu, um riso cheio de compaixão pelo irmão que adorava.

  
                “Sobrinhos nerds? Muito obrigada, basta você!” e completou com um soco no braço do outro.

 

 

                Em algum ponto do Tibete, onde se encontrava desde o momento em que deixara os amigos na casa de Bobby, Castiel finalmente concluiu sua meditação.

  
                Estava definitivamente cortado dos vínculos com o Céu, sabia que em breve seus poderes se esvairiam. Tinha, a princípio, decidido ficar ali, onde havia um mosteiro budista onde seria acolhido sem perguntas quando se tornasse humano.

  
                Mas permanecia a questão: como Dean poderia lidar com seu desaparecimento sem vestígios?           

                Ele sabia que o rapaz ficaria para sempre obcecado com essa questão. Essa fase de sua vida precisava de uma conclusão, para que pudesse seguir em frente.

  
                Relutava em fazer isso, primeiramente, por não querer confrontar Dean. E também por temer não ter poderes mais tarde para retornar ao local que escolhera como seu refúgio entre os humanos.

  
                Mas sentiu que aquilo era o correto a fazer e finalmente se transferiu de volta para junto dos irmãos Winchester.

  
                Chegou justamente quando Sam oferecia a cerveja a Dean nos degraus da varanda. Não quis interromper aquele momento que era um dos raros da vida do irmão mais velho em que este se abria e compartilhava suas emoções. Sentia-se mal em estar envolvido naquele momento íntimo dos dois irmãos. Mas também não conseguia se afastar... Dean falava deles... Referia-se ao relacionamento que tiveram com muita emoção... Com dificuldade, tentou ficar indiferente ao que ouvia, invisível e a alguma distância.

  
                Ao concluir o relato doloroso, Dean havia brincado e Sam demonstrou aceitação pela história do irmão. Cas sempre soubera que Sam não teria preconceitos a respeito do relacionamento dos dois.

  
                Precisava se fazer visível e finalmente falar com Dean, mas seu peito doía ao perceber que sua precipitação e ciúme tinham sido a causa de todo o resto. Dean continuava a amá-lo e não tencionava buscar mais ninguém em sua vida. Seu relato era conclusivo neste ponto.

  
                Envergonhado, pensava que não poderia jamais enfrentar o olhar do seu amado humano. Mas era preciso e talvez ele achasse em seu coração um motivo para perdoá-lo, pelo menos.

  
                “Dean... olá... Sam.”

  
                Os dois se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Castiel. Ambos demonstraram surpresa, mas no olhar de Dean, Cas pensou ter visto outra reação.

  
                “Cas....” - Dean sussurrou – “Você... ”

  
                Sam levantou rapidamente e, articulando alguma desculpa que nenhum dos outros dois ouviu, se retirou, embaraçado.

  
                “Dean, vim para pedir que me perdoe, mesmo que eu não mereça. Juro que nunca mais irei incomodá-lo, em breve não terei mais condições de me deslocar da forma que tenho feito”

  
                Dean olhou para o anjo, absorvendo cada aspecto de sua aparência exterior. Seu coração batia descompassadamente e ele tentava entender o que Cas dizia.

  
                “Cas, senti tanto a sua falta... Como pôde abandonar-me daquela forma?“ - e se aproximou com delicadeza, invadindo ele, desta vez, o espaço pessoal do outro.

  
                “Dean, perdoe-me por minha covardia, minha insegurança e ciúmes! Não há maneira de reparar os danos que causei, quisera ser capaz ainda de apagar estas memórias todas de sua mente...”

  
                “Apagar? Minhas memórias? Do que vivemos naqueles poucos dias?”

  
                “Sim, me penitencio por seu sofrimento, quisera eu nunca tê-lo causado revelando meus sentimentos...”

  
                “Você gostaria de poder apagar de minha mente a memória dos únicos dias em que fui realmente feliz?“

  
                Cas parou, confuso. Dean não o culpava por nada, já o havia perdoado. E desta vez, quem se achava indigno de salvação era ele mesmo...

  
                Dean, exausto de tanta dor, avançou em direção a quem poderia mitigá-la. Tocou a mão de Cas, exatamente como havia feito uma vez, numa noite longínqua... As asas brilharam debilmente, como se o fogo que as animasse se extinguisse aos poucos.

  
                O olhar do caçador se entristeceu. Concluiu, erroneamente, que aquilo era sinal de que o amor que Cas nutria por ele estava desaparecendo.

  
                “Cas, sinto muito ter causado este inconveniente. Vejo agora que seu sentimento não resistiu à intervenção do céu. Eu é que peço perdão por ter trazido esse assunto novamente à baila. Não vai se repetir...”

  
                O anjo não compreendeu imediatamente, mas sofreu quando Dean se afastou de cabeça baixa. Ele não entendia... “O quê?...” E então, foi atingido subitamente pelo entendimento.

  
                “Dean! Não pense que deixei de amá-lo porque minhas asas não mais brilham com o seu toque... Meu amor é ainda maior do que o que sentia no momento em que o deixei... Minhas asas estão desaparecendo aos poucos porque estou deixando de ser um anjo... Em breve serei completamente humano.“ – dizendo isso percebeu que não teria condições de voltar ao Tibete, tão debilitados seus poderes se encontravam.

  
                Dean Winchester não hesitou. Tomou Castiel nos braços e o beijou. Sem urgência, sem medo. Somente amor havia em seu toque.

  
                Castiel aceitou a carícia e a retribuiu, feliz, agradecendo a seu Pai pelo perdão de que fora merecedor.

  
                Pela janela, um curioso Sam viu quando os dois se beijaram. Mesmo se sentindo um intruso, não podia desviar o olhar daquela cena tão cheia de esperança. E surpreendeu-se quando, lentamente um par de asas começou a luzir nas costas de Castiel. Asas enormes, brilhantes e que envolviam aos dois amantes, isolando-os do mundo.

FIM

 


End file.
